La Diabla Book III
by UltrraShaddow
Summary: In a medieval world, the Kingdom of Soleanna is one of the most powerful kingdoms around. Espio reveals rumors of war as one of the Elite councilmen takes a dangerous obsession with revenge against Commander Shadow and La Diabla herself. Book III


**UlTrRa SiK pRoDuCtIoNs pReSeNtZ: **

_*~*~*La Diabla *~*~*_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Sega's characters….but I'd be a very happy guy if I did!

A/N: Yes…I'm alive…and YES this bad boy is ABOUT to get updated but check this out first. (chases after readers who ignore this message) Hey this is IMPORTANT! Cuz…

One, there aren't three books anymore but FOUR! ^_^ And secondly, let's say I wrote a story just about Scythe and Daisy…would you READ it? Hmm?

Chaotic Energies:

* Ability

*** The strength of the ability

**Deceased **

Renegadas 

La Diabla~_Rouge_ ***

Scorpion/Endriago_~Espio_ *

Hawkeye_~Silver_ **

Pyra_~Blaze_ *

Polka_~Amy_

Bigboy_~Big_

Angel_~Cream *_

Buzzy_~Charmy ?_

Glow~Tikal ***

Brute~Vector

Roja~Sally

Lucky~?

Soleanna Royal Family:

Emperor Gerald ***

Maria *

Soleanna Commanders:

**Reuben ***

Shadow ***

Jet **

Knuckles*

Storm

Wave

Knothole Royal Family:

**Emperor Knothole**

**Empress Knothole**

Future Emperor Sonic *

Tails **

Dark Arms Cult:

**Black Doom ******

***~*~*La Diabla*~*~* (Book III)**

"E-Espio…" Rouge breathed weakly, her eyes fluttering.

For a moment Shadow and Espio stared at each other wordlessly. While Espio smirked, seeming good natured, Shadow clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes; of all the time for this man to meddle with his affairs! As much as Shadow wished he could merely ignore Espio and finish his business with Rouge that just wasn't possible.

The cerulean clouds slowly rolled over the moon and as the garnet star was revealed, Shadow watched the way Espio's golden eyes shone in the waxing red light. This man was the same thief who nearly took his life. Endriago—dragon-Shadow had no doubt in his mind that Espio had earned that alias fair and square.

If Espio wasn't as powerful as he was, Shadow would have more than gladly overlooked him, but that certainly wasn't the case here. Espio deserved every single shred of respect that he could give, "Why are you here Endriago?" Shadow asked, his voice a low growl.

"Release her," Espio spoke softly, his voice like a breath of wind.

" Endriago, why are—"

"I said _release her_." while the calm lull was still there, this time Espio's voice gained a cold edge to it. His warm eyes had frosted over by now.

Shadow knew better than to try this warrior's patience and he quickly released Rouge's hand. The bat slumped to the grassy earth as she cradled her hand, glaring callously at Shadow. Espio quickly took a knee and squatted beside Rouge. The Renegada leader looked up and met the gold eyes of her fellow member.

At the sight of their close distance and the intimate way their eyes shone, Shadow stiffened visibly. Once again Espio's eyes where warm and golden like wheat, "Hey there Rougey, how have you been? Have the richies been treating you well?"

For a moment her eyes grew round and child-like, the true excitement of seeing her best friend again unhidden, but then anger cloaked her eyes. She rose to her feet, and backed away from both of them. If Shadow had to say so himself, her eyes seemed to have taken on a dark emerald shine to them.

"Don't talk to me traitor," her voice was deeper than usual and her eyes cold.

Espio rose to his feet and spun to face Shadow, as if their encounter had never happened. Well, now that they weren't nearly on top of each other, the last of the Chaotic energy faded and Shadow's crimson orbs revealed themselves once again. The blinding, furious anger Shadow had experience was slowly ebbing away as self restraint returned to his being.

With one last exhale, Shadow glanced at Espio, "Why…are you here?"

The purple chameleon dusted his dark cloaks off, as if ridding himself of invisible particles, "Well…I've just learned something vastly disturbing and I thought I'd tell the only man I thought capable of being able to fix this problem."

Shadow spared one quick glance at Rouge before he looked back at the enigmatic chameleon, "Do tell then."

The commander watched as Espio's charming, funny personality suddenly faded, "Then I shall give it to you straight as can be…By the fourth sun from today, an army of rotting corpses will be coming to destroy Soleanna."

A cold chill traveled through Shadow's spine, "…Three days' time? We already knew a few dead had appeared but…"

Espio waved his hand through the air in an impatient gesture and shook his head, "I'm not finished yet Commander. As I said, by the third sunrise, an army of rotting corpses being led by none other than Lord _Black Doom_ will come to destroy Soleanna."

Even with all his training as a soldier, Shadow felt his nerves skyrocket as the unshakable sensation of fear hit him full force.

While Rouge looked absolutely horror struck, Shadow growled and lashed forward, barely able to speak through his teeth, "Endriago, what the hell are you talking about! If this is your idea of a joke, I certainly do not find any humor in it at all!"

Espio released a soft sigh and gazed skyward, "I really wish I was telling you this for merriment, but all I've said is true. Soleanna will…fall in four days' time."

Grudges and anger forgotten, Rouge and Shadow shared a terror-filled glance before they both looked back at Espio. Shadow narrowed his eyes as Rouge approached the two of them. Rouge shook her head before she glanced up at her fellow Renegada, "And how do you know all this Espio?"

For a moment Espio took in her appearance and couldn't help but smile; her wide, bright eyes were an unusual shade of green under the moon's touch, and her extra touches of make up made her look like a doll. She had inherited all her father's beautiful features.

"You look so worried, Rouge," he purred softly, "Its rather upsetting to see you this way."

Rouge opened her mouth, and then seemed to decide otherwise as she closed her mouth. Her eyes sharpened, "Just tell us what you know."

He chuckled, "As you wish Diabla."

"Okay _Endriago_."

"Ugh," Espio rolled his eyes, although he had a small grin on his face, "How many times have I told you I hate that name? I like it when you call me Espio, my lady."

Shadow didn't miss the amused smirk on Rouge's face, "Okay then Dragon breath, hurry the hell up."

"Where's my please?"

She laughed, "Please Dragon breath?"

"That's all I ask, thank you."

Shadow glanced between them irritably with his building vexation ill contained; what the hell was this? Here they were making small talk as if he wasn't here, or as if an army of dead soldiers weren't coming for them. It took all his strength to force down his rising Chaotic energy, which seemed to want out.

Espio shuffled through his worn cloaks before he produced a jewel. It was a fist-sized gem that was utterly black. Rouge bent forward to study it and she ran her hand along its surface. The stone seemed to drain the warmth from her curious digits and she quickly pulled away.

If this stone or whatever it was didn't give her such a bad feeling, then she may have thought it to be extremely beautiful. Its surface was smooth like glass and its shape was immaculate, and yet its surface felt eerily cold, like the surface of an icicle.

Shadow glanced up at Espio, "What is that?"

"It's a Chaos Emerald," he replied smoothly, holding the gem up towards the moon's light, "and it's our indicator that something is far wrong."

"I've never seen a stone this color before," Rouge whispered, "Emeralds…should be green right?"

Espio smirked, "Sharp as ever Lady Diabla. I think this should be brought to your council's attention, Commander."

"So I show them a stone and voila, they're supposed to know that an army of dead is coming!" Shadow spat, his sarcasm too obvious.

"Well regardless of whatever course of action you take," Espio began flatly, "in four days' time, I'm telling you that an army of dead are coming."

"While I may bring the idea to the council, even I do not have power to sway them," Shadow spoke softly.

"Hmm I forget, your council are nothing but old, self-important men," Espio sneered as if the thought of those men truly disgusted him, "What type of an emperor surrounds himself with such men?"

"You may speak whatever you wish about the council," Shadow growled, "But if you ever badmouth the emperor in my presence, I will kill you where you stand."

Espio narrowed his eyes, the humor drained from his golden irises. With the rising tension between the two warriors, Rouge knew that the already inhospitable atmosphere starting to become dangerous. If she didn't intercede soon, two of Soleanna's strong warriors might be engaging in a bitter bloodbath.

She quickly interjected, "Shadow, you should immediately alert the council, we've got to try anything to get action and you…"

She turned to Espio, " I think you should give us the full story about those emeralds and how they relate to the Dark Cult's army rising again. Until then, help me get the other Renegada."

Espio saw her take a knee and quickly stroke Silver's head. The purple chameleon walked over to Blaze and squatted beside her. He placed a hand to her forehead and she began stirring. Her eyes fluttered until they slowly unveiled golden eyes.

With the fierce, predatory glare she gave him, Espio wasn't sure or not if she recognized him, "Kitty cat, it's just me, Espio."

"I know good and well who you are," she hissed angrily, "You traitor."

And with that, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted.

Espio glanced at Rouge and smiled, "Well…its good to see that the team morale is still high!"

* * *

The sky was an eerie thick purplish, grayish color as the blood red moon hung in the sky. Tikal sat outside as a sudden chill traveled through the air and she quickly bundled herself up in her thick priestess robes.

'_A chill in the middle of the summer? How very odd…'_

However Tikal glanced away and smiled. She had always been allowed to attend the Lava Ball, but she had never got as a participant like she had this year.

Who would have thought that a powerful, handsome commander would have come to the cathedral one morning, sat in on one of Friar Locke's sermons, and then afterwards he approached her.

He came in his bold, gallant armor as always—Tikal tried her best not to stare too long at him—and he hid one hand behind his back as he spoke to her.

They visited the candle Knuckles had lit and they walked around the garden and the cemetery before Tikal asked what he was hiding from her.

Then Knuckles had grinned, took a knee and asked her as his date! From behind his back he revealed a bouquet of white roses. Tikal could remember how sweet they smelled and how she had happily accepted and leapt into his arms.

Just the thought of Commander Knuckles holding her hand made her go red in the face. Tikal tittered happily; as a priestess she had never had such time to think about men, she was always dedicated to the church first and the people second.

She wondered if other girls her age felt as giddy as she did when the commander glanced at her with those soft, purple eyes of his, or if they laughed when they danced and spun as an orchestra played beautiful music behind them.

What was this feeling Knuckles evoked from her? It made her feel happy and yet nervous, excited and content. She never truly had a chance to be a maiden…

"Priestess!" A shrill voice called out, "Auntie Tika! Auntie Tika!"

Tikal spun around to hear the scampers of urgent footsteps. She blinked as…what? As Cream and Charmy approached her. She frowned at the sight of Cream in nothing more than a nightgown and both of them had a light coat of sweat glistening on their foreheads.

The priestess raised an eyebrow at them both before she placed her hands on hips as she scolded at them, "Children! What are you doing traveling by yourselves at night? And Cream! It is far too indecent for a young lady like yourself to run around in your nightgown! What if—"

Tikal dropped to a knee and was nearly floored when both Charmy and Cream bear-hugged her, "Auntie Tika!" Cream cried, "Rouge is in trouble!"

"And dead guys are tryin' to kill us!" Charmy cried, shaking her shoulders.

Tikal quickly rose to her feet, her head spinning, "Wait what? Slow down little ones! You are both speaking far too fast, and not only that, your jabber makes little sense!"

"Auntie," Charmy gulped hard, "Rouge sent us to get ya for help. That Commander Shadow dude is piss—er angry, and he caught us while we were trying to escape! He's fighting Rouge right now, and he's hurt Blaze and Silver really, really badly. He's gone ballistic!"

Tikal's face went an ashen white, "Oh my…"

"And…and," Cream sobbed as Tikal wiped her eyes, " And…i-it's h-hard to explain, but you must believe us! D-Dead men are a-alive again and trying to h-hurt us…"

Her bright eyes grew severe as she nodded her head, "Well, please come inside children, it's far too cold out here."

"Cold," Charmy shook his head, "It's summer, it shouldn't be cold!"

"What's going on…?" Cream whispered, glancing at the sky as if it held her answers.

"Well, let us go inside now where we can enjoy some tea and muffins," Tikal put her arms on their shoulders and began to lead them inside the cathedral, "You both seem to have much you wish to tell me. You shall wash up first then tell me all that has transgressed."

* * *

By the time Rouge, Espio, and Shadow had managed to haul Blaze and Silver to the Soleanna palace's infirmary wing, Jet and Wave returned. While Shadow noticed their obvious state of dishevelment, he was glad to have one of the other commanders back. Now maybe they could get somewhere with the Dark Arms problem.

Knuckles had left to patrol a small town near Soleanna, and he would probably make his return to the palace by noon the next day. However what Rouge and Shadow didn't expect, was for Wave and Jet to return carrying a small, bloody fox in their hands.

While the young fox was alive, he was just having trouble breathing on his own, hacking up blood with every cough and with a heavy heart, Rouge watched him struggle for his life as the medics worked on him.

He was so small, and he looked so frail and weak as all the medics surrounded him. The fox squirmed and moaned as the clerics and medics worked around him. One of the medics, a black female hedgehog smiled at Rouge, _'Young woman, he shall be just fine. This little one's a fighter.'_

_'He's going to be okay?' _Rouge had asked her.

_'Sore and tired for several weeks, but the boy will live.'_

Jet and Wave changed into their regular armor before they rejoined the others. So with the situation weighing heavy on everyone, the rest of the warriors lounged in the commander's meeting room. In silent marvel, Rouge ran her fingers over the velvet lining of her chair.

It was plush and a material she had never had the privilege of wearing. Hell, the finest thing she had worn was her silken dress for tonight's ball, and that dress alone was probably worth more than the amount the Renegadas had for their total keepings!

Rouge's teal blue eyes honed in on Shadow's back; his cape was made of the same material; a blood red velvet. She wondered if he had been born rich, born into a world of glittering diamonds and jewels. As her thoughts wandered, she was alert enough to notice how every now and then the dark hedgehog would make gestures as Espio filled Jet and Wave in on the other details.

"Holy Babylonians," Jet whispered, " Dark fuc—uh friggin Doom is back? Un-fuc—oops—friggin-real…"

Shadow sighed; apparently the ale had made Jet forget the proper diction a commander should use. Somehow Wave seemed to have sobered up enough where she regained her poise as a lieutenant again, although she was still red in the face.

"And what basis do you have for your argument? A stone? A black stone!" Wave asked, glancing sharply at Espio, "The dead walking? Dark Doom alive again! This is ridiculous, I cannot believe we are even discussing this matter. I would expect this from a fiend like Endriago, but Commander Shadow from _you_?"

"Lady lieutenant, I've seen this army of dead for myself," Espio replied.

"Oh that's swell then," Wave laughed with a dark humor, " Because Endriago saw them, we can believe this. I'm pretty sure our council is going to take the word of a thief seriously."

"No, Cream and Charmy saw them also," Rouge replied, "And that's why Tails…well, those things must have roughed him up."

"Again, those assholes," Jet replied; Shadow shook his head with a smirk; next time Jet ought to ease off of the ale a bit, "aren't gonna believe the words of kids and a thief. And it's only through the order of the council that we can mobilize our units, mind you."

"Well," Espio brandished the stone, " This is one of the legendary Chaos Emeralds from the Angel Island Kingdom."

Rouge blinked, "Friar Locke was born there, he stayed there as a child, maybe he would recognize the stone?"

"Possibly," Espio replied, "Well, you see, this is how I know something's the matter…"

He dropped the stone on the table and moved to stand before them all. As he reclined with his back against the table, Espio crossed his arms, "Everyone knows that the Kingdom of Angel Island is a beautiful, green tropic paradise. The echidna are lucky to inhabit that gorgeous place, it's a reservoir of such natural beauty. However recently I had received a letter from a friend of mine there."

"Trini?" Rouge asked.

Espio smirked and nodded, "Yes her."

Wave glanced at Rouge, "How did you know who he was speaking of?"

"Trini's a friend of the family and a friend of the Renegadas." Rouge smiled softly.

"So in the letter," Espio continued, "she told me that something strange was beginning to happen. That the forests were starting to become deserts, the blue rivers and streams were becoming parched, and that a large number of the echidnas were starting to become ill. I left to see what was going on there and…"

He grimaced, "…It was worse than I thought. The green paradise was becoming a wasteland and the people…they looked horrible. It was as if they were starting to…rot. Weird splotches of colors and discoloration were starting to form all over their skin. They were starting to waste away into nothingness."

Everyone in the room suddenly looked bothered, and Rouge moved forward, "What?" her face was growing ashen, "…How?"

"The people were rotting, that's the only way I can describe their condition, they were rotting as they lived. Their skin was turning atrocious colors and they weakened as they continued to deteriorate. As this happened, I realized that the Chaos Emeralds were slowly all turning black."

"Oh my…" Wave whispered quietly.

"I finally realized what was causing this to happen to them," Espio whispered softly, "however I have no method to stopping their annihilation. Eventually even Trini fell to the illness and I…I had to return here to tell all of you. The second I used the Chaos emerald to teleport here, I realized that…"

He slowly rolled up one of the sleeves to his arm and Wave released a terrified shriek as the others gaped in horror. Spots of flesh on Espio's arm were awful shades of brackish green, black and dark purple. Rouge glanced from his arm and back at him, then at the chaos emerald, "…My goodness…"

"…How awful," Shadow whispered.

The chameleon smiled thinly, "It's the Chaos emeralds. Ever since they turned black, they consume chaotic energy, they drain _life_. The Angel Island Kingdom is being drained of life slowly, and if I continue to use this Chaos emerald, I will be drained as well. I don't know what has happened, but the Chaos Emeralds that once were a source of energy now drain it."

Jet gulped thickly, his wide eyes still trained on the ugly blotch of mutilated skin on Espio's arm. Rouge fought a myriad of emotions; was Espio dying now? Was he okay? Were the people of Angel Island okay? And what about their friend Trini? She fell to the illness as well.

"Espio…" Shadow started, slowly rising to his feet, "are you telling me that Black Doom lives again because…"

Jet, Wave and Rouge glanced at him in horror as he paused, looking too distraught to finish his sentence. So instead Shadow settled for letting Espio answer his question and the purple chameleon bowed his head.

"Yes Commander," Espio replied, "Somehow these stones have taken the life from Angel Island and her people and have…resurrected Black Doom and his defeated army back from the grave. The last I saw them, they were a four day's journey from here…"

"A-And your sure they're coming here?" Jet asked.

"Oh I couldn't be any more positive," Espio replied, "They're heading back here for revenge. Commanders, if I was you, I'd start trying to round up your best soldiers."

Jet let out an aggravated sound, "But how do you defeat someone who's dead!"

Espio glanced at him, "…Sharp question Commander. You see, that's one question I do not have the answer to."

"But wait," Wave shook her head, "Before we can even gather our soldiers, we need the great council's approval! It'll be impossible to convince them to go to war against them. And besides I highly doubt they'll buy your story Endriago."

"Our fair kingdom depends on it, Lady lieutenant," Espio replied, "if you and the others don't do something soon enough, we may end up worse than the Angel Island kingdom."

* * *

The son of a duke and a dutchess, blue-bloodness was inbred in his veins, and his impressive lineage had been royal since even the earliest of his ancestors. He had been raised on a large estate with thousands of maids and servants at his whim, and as a boy he quickly learned that he was to become a master.

He was one of the finest fencers, having been trained the craft of the sword by one of the commanders of Soleanna, he had the finest of education even as a youth, and once he came of age, he took over his father's winery. A business that had been in his family since Soleanna was first established.

To further his legacy he now had a seat upon Soleanna's council as one of the king's lead advisors. He was Antoine DeCooliette VII, hailing from one of the oldest families in Soleanna's long history. The DeCooliettes' were involved in Soleanna's first upstarts when it was first founded, and Antoine continued to carry his family's torch with his seat upon the royal council.

The night of the Lava Ball was more of an investment than an enjoyment for him. Because each year with the coming of the annual Lava Ball, DeCooliette winery's profits were staggering, not only because it was the most sought after wine, but the mood of the festival made even the most sober enjoy a round or two.

Although it was always enjoyable to rub elbows with the other wealthy, profitable business owners and tycoons that night. You see, the Lava Ball was a grand investment for Antoine DeCooliette because for one night a year, he had every wealthy, prospective business partner in town for the week.

New agreements and deals were made, and the DeCooliette Winery's enterprises would expand and grow in even more cities, towns and more money came into Antonine DeCooliette's awaiting fingers. This night had been no different, as he had made several new business arrangements with men and charmed the blush off of their wives.

In the sanctuary of his room in his luxurious estate, Antoine was reclined in a chair, slowly inhaling one of his favorite cigars—complementary from a deal he had made tonight. He slowly exhaled the bluish smoke as he reclined in his favorite reading chair.

At night he always sat next to the big window where he could overlook the marvelous view over the entire countryside of Soleanna. The blood-red moon was large, sitting fatly in the jet-black sky as the mauve clouds coyly curled around the ruby star.

Antoine softly exhaled mauve smoke as his eyes slowly darted over towards the stirring creature in his bed. The rabbit stirred, yawning widely as she turned over in her sleep. With a soft sigh, she rolled until she was lying on her back, and the roan glow from the moon dabbled upon her figure.

Her sweet face was still covered and surprisingly her make-up was unblemished in her slumber. She released a soft moan, and as she lifted flexed her leg, the blanket pooled, revealing a toned stomach and a shapely leg. The young woman in his bed was beautiful, and had a figure that could make a man's eyes pop from his head.

Like many businessmen, the woman on Antoine's arm was young, beautiful and chesty. His girl even had a charming little southern accent that made her even more adorable. Many of his associates had congratulated him, telling him how lucky he was to have such a gorgeous woman, but when Antoine had saw _her_, he had his breath taken away!

The fox slowly bit into the cigar as he pondered about her. When his girl—her name wasn't important anymore—had pouted and begged him to buy her some kind of jewelry; that was when he had saw her. It had been a flicker in his peripheral vision, the bold contrasts of black and white was what had grabbed his attention.

While his girl was cooing and mulling over sparkling, pretty rocks; Antoine had looked up and when he did, he gasped. She had the purest white of fur that seemed to glow under the glorious moon. The wondrous creature was wearing a black dress, something that would make any other woman look as if she was mourning, but no not her.

She made ebon look elegant. Her waist was reed-slim, but her figure flared out flirtatiously, filled out in all the right places. Her eyes were a smoky blue, or were they green? He couldn't tell, but he was earnest to find out. As she laughed, her head thrown back in true laughter, she looked as if she didn't have a care in the world.

All the women he knew hid their laughter behind their hands in coy, girlish giggles, but not this woman. There was something about the way she carried herself, the way she walked—it was like she was untamed and fiery. Antoine was puzzled by her, to the point that after that moment; she was all he could think about.

Even though he had just seen her for that passing second, she had trapped him, hexed him with some sort of unbinding spell. Antoine glowed thoughtfully as he slowly raised a goblet of wine to his lips. How would he see a woman like _that_ again?

A light knock upon his door roused him to the present. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "Yes?"

"Lord De Cooliette," the cool alto of a maid wafted behind the door, "I am sorry to bother you at this time of night, however there are pressing matters for you to attend. An immediate summon of all imperial councilmen has been called."

* * *

Jet ran a hand through his feathers as he slowly reentered the room. The door shut behind him softly and with everyone's senses being on high alert, they all glanced up at him. Jet chuckled, "Hey, it's just me, chill out. I just summoned the council, gotta get their approval you know. They will probably arrive within a few hours longest."

As Shadow closed his eyes, Rouge could still catch the mild irritation in his features. Even the growl in his voice was poorly masked, "At least you get to wake them up from their warm, soft beds."

Jet laughed, "Yeah true, that is the one good thing about this matter, eh?"

"Hmm," Rouge purred, "Guess you don't like these council men much, do you?"

"No," Shadow opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her, "And nor would you."

Rouge suddenly made an irritated glance at Shadow, "And…what are you doing!"

He blinked, yet managed to lose none of his intensity or severity, "What do you mean."

To her irritation, Shadow had been, well, standing right dead-smackin front of her. She arched an irritated eyebrow at him, "What the hell, look at you. You're right in my space!"

The corner of his mouth lifted, " 'Space?'"

"Like your too damn close to me, what gives!"

The Red Rider sighed, "You wouldn't want to know."

She blinked before her glare intensified, "Yeah try me."

Shadow turned to look at Jet and Wave, who by now were watching them curiously, "Could you excuse us? I need to talk to Rouge for only a moment."

"Sure…" Jet's blue orbs caught Wave's in a silence exchange before they both left, shutting the door quietly.

"Now you can expl—" Rouge frowned when Shadow sighed, interrupting her.

"This is torture," he muttered softly under his breath before he straightened up and looked at her, "I've got an idea to prove our credibility to the council…" Shadow replied stiffly.

"Okay…?" Rouge raised an eyebrow; why was he acting weird, "So how is that torture?"

"However before we do that," Shadow sighed and he leaned forward until his mouth was near her ear, "Please do something about your top. You're…tempting enough as is."

As he pulled and drifted airily after Jet and Wave, Rouge frowned, "…What? I'm tempting…hah? What the hell is he…?"

She glanced down at her shirt and gasped. From her shoulder to the middle of her sternum, her flesh was bare with the dark tunic of her Renegada uniform torn. With the panic and Espio's sudden arrival and his news about the Angel Island Kingdom, no one had really given appearance a second thought.

But now that Shadow had pointed it out…

Rouge slowly swept a hand across her neckline as her face burned rose-red. It must have happened when she freed herself from Shadow's grip during their fight. When Shadow realized her condition, he had been protecting her from the male eyes acting like a blockade.

But if he had noticed then that meant…

Her face exploded with heat as her violent thoughts exploded, '_…Shit…'_

Shadow had seen her lacy, delicate brasserie! Renegada women never really had any use for such womanly undergarments, wrappings and binding cloth were all they needed with their active lifestyle.

Rouge tried to adjust what was remaining of her scarf, and fix it over her ripped top. She slowly stepped out of the room and even though she knew her face was redder than a cherry, she managed to avoid looking at Shadow, "Wave?"

The swallow blinked, "…Yes?"

"Could you…show me to the way to the lavatory?" Rouge beamed.

Although Wave narrowed her eyes—already she could tell something was up-she nodded her head, "Sure…"

Once the girls had moved out of the commander's hearing ranges, Rouge graciously asked to make a detoured to her chambers. At first the swallow was surprised at such a request, but the second Rouge revealed her awful wardrobe malfunction Wave laughed, more than happy to supply Rouge with new clothes.

"I knew something was up," she grinned hellishly as Rouge sorted through her armoire, "Ha, I saw it on the commander's face!"

"…Shadow?" Rouge asked as she frowned and threw aside an awful-looking purple tunic.

"Uh-huh," she beamed, "He kept sneaking glances at you," she smirked as her china blue eyes glinted puckishly, "But at the same time I noticed he looked…uncomfortable, and it was hilarious. I didn't know why, but it was intriguing to see the hard-ass squirm."

Wave arched an eyebrow as Rouge tossed aside another top, "…Hey, what the hell are you doing? Are my clothes not up to your Renegada standards!"

"Gold's not my color," when in reality, that top was hideous! And from the look of things Rouge wasn't sure if there were going to be any garments of Wave's she would like. Most of them were far too extreme or too bright for her taste. Something nice and simple would suffice.

But the longer Rouge searched through her closet, something 'nice and simple' may not be her option. Also, every now and then Wave would jokingly fire off a comment like, 'What? Don't like my style?' and Rouge was sure that if she didn't find something soon, her friendly jibs would transform into something ugly.

The lady lieutenant just didn't seem like the patient type, that and she had an ego the size of both of Jupiter's moons combined. So just to appease Wave's royal ego, Rouge pulled out a peach top—a hideous, flamboyant thing—and began to shove herself into it. And just as Rouge hoped, Wave seemed to have been pleased, "Yeah I like that one too…You need help putting that on?"

In three strides Wave was beside Rouge, tugging and pulling the shirt over Rouge's head until it fit. The swallow took a few steps back to view Rouge's person as La Diabla herself turned to face the mirror. At the same time, both girls frowned.

"Holy shit," Wave breathed in a mixture of awe and jealously, "…Your…"

"…chest…" Rouge sounded dismayed, "it's…it's…so-"

"...so damn amazing!" Wave gasped, her face a bit flushed with anger, "How in the world did you get _those_!"

Indeed the shirt molded to Rouge like a second skin whereas on Wave it was loose and hung. While Rouge was aghast at such a revealing top, Wave acknowledged with a dark reluctance that her top looked better on the lady devil than it did on her.

"Let's just get something more conservative," Rouge mumbled to herself, as she easily slipped out of the shirt; Wave's stern glare didn't make things more comfortable.

Rouge threw aside shirts and pants and just as she was beginning to think of settling for an ugly, conservative ocher top—ocher, it was that bad!—she found the oasis in the desert. She pulled out a smoky, dark red tunic. It had long sleeves and looked as if it would fall mid-thigh.

Wave's look of scathing quickly adjusted as Rouge showed her, her choice. The swallow eyed it before she grinned, "I think that'll work. You'll keep on those leggings right?"

Rouge pulled the top over her head and frowned, "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

As the swallow crossed her arms she snorted, "No reason, but my ego couldn't handle it if men start ogling those shapely things you call legs."

"…Oh."

"Yeah…I'm a jealous she-devil right?"

"…Yeah kinda, I won't lie to you."

"Well actually you're La Diabla, the she devil."

"True, but I'm not the jealous one here."

"That's right, I'm one helluva jealous queen, and don't you forget that."

Both girls laughed.

* * *

"Oh oww…"

With a low groan, Silver slowly sat up, beginning to groggily take in his surroundings. The white hedgehog scratched at the back of his head listlessly as he glanced around. Clean white walls were illuminated by the golden lamp light, and even the bed he rested on was clothed in snow-white sheets. Well they certainly weren't at the Renegada hide out.

The last Silver could recall was Rouge trying to save both him and Blaze in a last minute attempt. But if they weren't at their hideaway, does that mean that she failed? A cold tremble traveled through the white hedgehog's spine at the thought; what had happened to Rouge? And what about Blaze?

"Blaze?" his raspy voice carried from his parched throat, "Blaze?"

Before he could take a step from his bedding, a groan and a soft rustle of sheets answered him. Silver blinked and he glanced at the bed beside himself. A lump under the pristine-white sheets shifted before Blaze slowly sat up, looking both muzzy and grumpy.

"Blaze!" Silver beamed, turning to face her, "A-Are you okay."

"Ugh, couldn't be any better," she huffed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "I feel like a ray of damn sunshine."

With an impatient air, Blaze tossed the stiff, uncomfortable blanket aside as she began to stretch her lean muscles. Silver's nonchalant gaze grew curious as his eyes settled on her chest. With each passing second his face grew redder and redder until he was nearly cherry.

"Bl-Bl-Blaze," he stuttered, trying to swallow down his words, "your...your…"

"Hmm?" she glanced down at herself, "Well what do you know, they bandaged me up."

She ran a small hand over her newly bandaged torso, admiring the fine, tight wrapping she had been given. She nodded her head approvingly, "Not bad, the wrap isn't too tight or too lose, it was done perfectly."

She glazed up at Silver to observe his stuttering and bumbling. The feline raised a cool eyebrow as her golden eyes glowed curiously, "What's the matter with you?"

Fumbling, Silver quickly grabbed a sheet within his sweaty hands and held it to Blaze's torso. She blinked owlishly as Silver turned his head away from her. With his eyes shut tight and his face blazing red, he gulped, "B-Blaze my lady your state of u-undress is…"

Blaze glanced down at her taped torso, _'Oh, that's what has him so worked up. Well it's not like he can see any skin…'_

As she continued to study the quivering, shy mass of male before her, she looked at him harder. A deep-red blush was smeared all the way from one half of his face, and traveled to the other cheek as well. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, as if he feared that by opening them he would lose his vision.

Blaze beamed; sometimes, Silver was all too cute.

And all too innocent.

Blaze got an idea. Her soft smile slowly dissolved into something sinful as she smirked, '_Maybe I ought to have some fun with him.'_

With an all-too cliché mannerism, the dark glint within Blaze's eye was all too feline as her tail slowly uncoiled and swayed slowly behind her. Her eyes sharpened as she slowly lowered the sheet from Silver's hand. Her hand slowly moved from the cloth and onto the warm flesh of his hands.

She slowly moved her fingers upon his hand, her slender digits dancing upon his skin as if they had a mind of their own. Honey eyes shot open and Silver turned to look at her inquisitively. The grin of sin was still perched upon her face and her eyes looked at his with an emotion he couldn't quite describe.

"Bl-Blaze?" he had a hard time swallowing his saliva as his eyes grew round.

Her eyes held some kind of dark intensity to them, as if the gold within her irises were the yellow of smoldering flames. For some unknown reason Silver felt his temperature skyrocket as if thousands of miniature fires had conflagrated within the pit of his stomach. He couldn't explain her look, but somehow…

He liked it.

_A lot_.

"What's wrong Silver?" she cooed in a syrupy voice he had _never_ heard her use before. Her voice never sounded so deep, yet there was an unfathomable intensity there, "You look so...uncomfortable."

"C-C-Cause," he swallowed once again, this time nearly choking, "your….you…I shouldn't see you l-like this!"

Blaze suddenly frowned, "Do you not want to see me like this?"

"NO!" he choked, "Absolutely not! You are a lady! And as a gentlemen I shall uphold your honor and—"

The finger she placed to his lips shushed him wondrously. Even his eyes were trained on her finger. With a tantalizing pace, she slowly withdrew her finger and grinned at him, "Do you _want_ to see me like this?"

He gasped and snapped his head away, "NO!"

There was silence for a moment before he slowly turned to look at her. Although his face was beet-red, he looked conflicted and grim before he spoke, "…Yes…"

She grinned as she slowly slinked over, lithely moving off of her bed and onto his. With her slow, liquid-like movements, the sheets barely moved beneath her weight. Silver's careful eyes darted from her legs and quickly back up to those hot eyes of hers.

Blaze stopped when she was above him, her small torso nearly touching his. With her so close to him, Silver never realized how small Blaze was compared to him. With the stern, no-nonsense poise she carried herself with, she always seemed so imposing and much bigger. But in reality she was so small…

"Then Naïve one," she whispered huskily, "there are no problems here."

Had she always been this slim and little? As Renegadas they fought against big, tall, strapping men regularly. How could someone as delicate and small as her possibly be as strong as she is? Numerous times Silver had seen her stomach blows and survive broken bones, black eyes, stab wounds, and pains someone like her shouldn't have to.

She was so little and she looked so easy to break. Blaze slowly dipped forward and with a soft, kind plea she licked and nibbled at his lip. Silver sighed softly as he unsurely kissed her back, echoing her gestures. He glanced up at her, "I've…Blaze…I've never—"

"I know," she smiled sweetly this time, "Neither have I. Just follow your instincts."

"Okay," he whispered softly.

Blaze smirked at him, watching indecision and excitement light his eyes, "Well," she raised both eyebrows, "Show me."

Silver slowly leaned forward and touched his lips to hers, feeling her soft lips mold against his. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing but he must have been doing something right because he felt Blaze's lips moving against his.

He decided that he enjoyed having her close to him-her warmth and her scent—so he brought a hand to the small of her back and pressed her closer. With her torso against his, he could fell the fast pace of his thumping heart in cadence with his.

His unsure hand slowly slipped from her shoulder and slowly down her back and traveled down the side of her hip and trailed down her calf. Silver felt an unnamed satisfaction stir his chest when he heard a soft purr rumble from Blaze.

As his hand continued to travel over her lithe form, in his head, he released a pleased wolf-whistle. While her form wasn't plump and voluptuous, her slim form was still doubtlessly all female and pleasing. Her waist was slender and her hips were nicely curved. As his fingers traveled over her figure, he could feel her well-shaped muscles slid easily under his eager digits.

Since he himself was fairly slim, Blaze's small, lithe form would always look perfect beside his. It was as if she was made to be his match. Silver grew more adventurous as his kisses slowly trailed down her neck. This time her purring grew in decibels and Silver grinned.

"Oh, do you like that?" he beamed shamelessly, "You're purring."

She looked cutely horrified, "I am not."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!"

"Ha, we'll see about that, now won't we?"

Blaze blinked, shocked to see something like a smug grin upon her friend's face, "Si-lver?"

"Is my little fluff ball shy now?" he questioned, smirking at her.

"Who are you calling fluff ball, you spiny-freak!"

"And you love me for it," he grinned.

"Enough, back to business," she pounced on him, grinning when she knocked the wind out of him.

Both sets of ears perked when the door to the room begin to open, "Silv? Blaze?"

Blaze blinked, "Oh—"

"-Shit!" Silver hissed.

Blaze quickly scrambled off of him and onto her bed before Rouge appeared around the corner. Her smile was polite as she came to check upon her two comrades. Her aqua eyes traveled between the two of them, "Feeling well?"

"Well—" Blaze started.

"Oh…" Silver chuckled as he easily crossed his arms behind his head, "you have_ no_ idea."

* * *

By now the festival was winding down, with dawn of the next day being nearly upon the Soleanna kingdom, the shop keepers were closing up and the booths slowly being cleaned up. Together Shadow and Rouge rushed, darting in and out of the streets quickly. As they traveled, Rouge shot him a look, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough, Espio said we were going to need proof of the war before the council arrived, so we're going to get more proof."

Rouge rolled her eyes, but suddenly thought of something, "You know, for a guy wearing so much armor, you're pretty fast."

Shadow shot an arrogant grin at her, " There's a lot you don't know about me Lady Devil."

Before Rouge could ask about the implications of his statement, Shadow began to slow his speed. They drew closer to a small booth where a young hedgehog girl was packing the last of her belongings away. Rouge blinked, recognizing her as the yellow hedgehog girl who had charmed Shadow into buying a firestone necklace.

For a split second Rouge wondered where her parents were, letting a young girl like her out so late. The girl was so little, she was probably barely a teen. When she sensed their approach, the girl blinked before an impish grin grew upon her face, "Whoa! Hey I know you guys! You were my most important customers of the night. So how can I help the gorgeous couple?"

Rouge arched an eyebrow? _Um gorgeous couple?_ She opened her mouth to protest, but Shadow stepped forward. He took a knee to be on the yellow hedgehog's level and surprisingly, the girl didn't seem afraid of him like most people. Shadow raised an eyebrow and suddenly his demeanor changed.

He began to speak in a too official, superhero voice that made Rouge nearly laugh, "Ma'am, as one of the Emperor's Four Riders, I assume that you sold me one of the finest firestones? Am I correct with that assumption?"

"Of course!" she chirped happily, her chocolate eyes glowing with mirth, "Yes Mr. Red Rider sir!"

"And I also expect that you are one of the best jewelers around?" he raised an eyebrow to punctuate his question.

The girl suddenly looked smug, "Yes, of course! I'm the best at what I do."

"Then perhaps you can verify this stone for me," Shadow unveiled the Chaos emerald before the young hedgehog girl, whose eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Whoa," she gasped, her eyes quickly searching over the stone with a true appreciation, "Where did you get _that_ from?"

Shadow smirked, "I don't know, if you are in fact the amazing jeweler that you claim to be, then you could tell me."

"Hmm," the young hedgehog hopped around, studying the stone from every angle, tapping and poking at it,"Actually…Let me get a few tools of mine to study your pretty little friend a bit more…"

Before long she stepped away and crossed her arms victoriously, "Well what you obviously have there is a fake stone."

"Huh?" Rouge said intelligently.

"However," the girl replied smartly waving her pointer finger in the air, " The fist-sized, perfect dodecahedral shape would have led me to believe that you had a _Chaos Emerald_ from Angel Island kingdom, which is impossible, seeing how precious their stones are. You couldn't even get within one hundred feet of those stones."

"So what makes you sure this isn't a chaos emerald," Shadow asked, turning the stone within his hands.

"Well the Chaos emeralds come in several different colors and um, black isn't one of those. So its fake," she replied looking at the stone as if it were disgusting, "Plus the security around those beauties is ridiculously tight, I've only seen the Chaos Emeralds through a thick, glass wall!"

"So if this stone was a different color, like green, it would be a chaos emerald?"

The girl narrowed her eyes for a moment before she looked at him, "It has all the correct properties and densities of a Chaos Emerald, so I would have to say yes. But regardless I think you could still receive a fine price for that stone. An ebon stone? Never seen one of those before. It's gorgeous, exotic in more of a…sinister sort of manner. In fact, I would even like to make a purchase on it, that is if you're not interested in keeping the stone."

* * *

In the early hours of the next morning, the Emperor's council had been gathered in the room called the Great Council. As the centerpiece of the room, a large cherry wood table with intricate carvings and patterns of flames and runes set the domestic atmosphere of the room.

The beautiful Soleannan hieroglyphics were scrawled within fine matching cherry wood chairs. Tall, ornamental silver lamps of fire lit the ostentatious room with bold crimson flames as shadows scattered and wreathed hypnotically.

A set of twenty elderly men had been gathered around the table, and if they had not been so well-bred and mannerly, the irritation of being summoned in the middle of the night would have shown upon their stern faces. The imperial council of the brightest and wealthiest men in Soleanna spoke to each other softly, pondering why they had been called.

What was a matter so urgent that they had to be pulled from the sweet satin of their bed sheets this very moment? Within the midst of the councilmen sat Antoine DeCooliette. Within the crowd of old men, DeCooliette stuck out with his youth; age hadn't yet molded his skin with wrinkles or hadn't doctored his hair with streaks of snow.

The whisperings of the councilmen fell silent as the door to the Great Council opened and in stepped the heavily-armored forms of the commanders. Alongside of the Emperor's Riders, Commander Jet's lieutenants were beside him and there were even two more unidentified persons. The first was a purple chameleon with narrow eyes and the next was a female bat dressed like a man?

At the sight of Rouge's garb, a councilman rose to his feet, "Commanders? What is the meaning of this? I would like—"

"Settle down please," Jet spoke in such a flat voice that it made Rouge throw him a cursory glance; where was all the flare and energy behind his voice that the arrogant hawk usually had? "We have a dire situation that we must attend to immediately."

A shared curious glance passed through the imperial councilmen. A tall, grumpy-looking ox rose to his feet and with an impatient snort rose to his feet, "Yes, will you please tell us why you have dragged us all from our beds at this time of night? There are other…_things_ we could be doing at this time of night."

A low chuckle traveled through their audience at the councilman's innuendo as Rouge barely batted an eyelash. La Diabla discreetly glanced at the female lieutenant standing behind Jet. Wave managed to keep her face perfectly straight, but her vexation showed through the curling of her hand into a tightly wound fist.

"Speaking of such matters," the ox spoke in a lazy draw as his eyes began to unabashedly grope Rouge's frame, "Why are they present in this room? What place does a woman have in a council?"

"Women wearing armor and pants," another man spat with an ill-hidden sneer; this time it was directed more strongly at Wave, but Rouge was sure the disdain was meant for her as well, "It's preposterous."

"Trying to be like men are they?" Another man spoke.

"Shameful, they should be placed in stocks."

"That would teach them their lesson."

"You're far too cruel on these women. A lot so beautiful like them can have better uses—"

"Listen," Jet raised his voice above theirs, and while he kept his face perfectly straight, irritation seeped through his features, "Lieutenant Swallow has rightfully earned her position. You yourselves have in fact placed her through an _extra _set of tests that her male counterparts did not. Give her the proper respect she deserves."

"What respect?" one of the men huffed, his eyes narrowed, "She is not deserving."

"A woman being a lieutenant?" a man roared, "So what's next? A female commander? A female emperor?"

A chortle of laughter wafted through the room and with each passing second it became harder for Wave to keep her cool. Her crystalline eyes narrowed to slits as they darted around the room. What a joke, these elitists, they were supposed to be the most gentlemanly, dignified class of people.

However here they were, fruitfully trying to tear her apart; and why? What threat did she, petite, skinny little Wave pose to their egos? Their continual insults thumped and swarm around rabidly in her head as Wave's anger grew stronger. She was seeing so much red that she could barely see straight.

"I've heard a troupe of her own soldiers turned against her and yet they were punished! Ridiculous."

"If she cannot command respect, then it is simple; she should not be a lieutenant."

"Men were not born to follow women, even if Miss Swallow has a brilliant mind."

"I have overheard several soldiers saying how salacious Ms. Swallow is…"

"I don't care what you all think," Jet suddenly snapped, his cold indifference conflagrating into a fierce anger, "But you damn well will _not_ speak about my lieutenant that way so long as I'm her leading commander! And yet you men have the audacity to call yourselves gentlemen!"

His outburst triggered an explosive outcry from the councilmen as they suddenly were furious, outraged that their character had been so blatantly attacked. While the imperial councilmen snarled snarky criticisms at the Green Rider, Rouge suddenly realized something.

In the Soleanna hierarchy, these imperial councilmen were so audacious and big-headed due to the fact that they were at the top of the totem, only beneath the royal family. As Rouge watched Jet quickly silence himself, she realized that while the Commanders were powerful, they too had to heed and obey this council.

How unfair though, because while the Commanders and their soldiers were out dying and having their blood split in battles and wars, the old imperial councilmen slept soundly in their beds at night. In a true fist fight, the Commanders could shred apart this council of old windbags effortlessly, however in politics, the imperial councilmen were even more powerful than the Emperor's Riders.

"You dare speak to me that way!" Jet growled, as his hot temper slowly cooled into an arctic ire, "While I am a solider and a Commander, I am still Lord Hawk. My father and his sat in this council as well. In fact if I was not a commander, I would be sitting in one of your chairs. You will speak to me like a Lord."

"…Forgive us, Lord Hawk."

"Your father was a good man, Lord Hawk."

"It's brave of you to give up your chair and serve our brilliant army."

Jet snorted and narrowed his eyes, "Yes, just make sure it doesn't happen again gentlemen."

Espio leaned forward and whispered in Rouge's ear, "If they say anything that jeopardizes your integrity, I'm going to kill them."

"Espio," Rouge hissed as he chuckled softly, "They're a pain in the ass, but its not worth it."

"Have you forgotten we're Renegada," his eyes twinkled impishly, "We do not follow laws, speak as you wish, Diabla. Anyone who tries to speak over you will have to deal with me."

"I can handle that myself."

Both Espio and Rouge glanced up at Shadow's sudden moment. He stepped forward and stood before everyone for a moment. With great fascination, Rouge watched as the rowdy councilmen's voices hushed away. Rouge stared at the back of Shadow's strong form in a silent awe; just what was it about Shadow's presence that demanded their respect?

As all eyes were fastened upon him, Shadow glanced around the room, meeting each and every eye of the councilmen. Once he was sure he had their undivided attention he spoke, "Imperial councilmen, I believe we have summoned you here for a purpose and clamoring like school children is not one of those."

A chubby beaver rose to his feet, outraged, "Why how dare you scold us like—"

"And," Shadow continued smoothly as if he hadn't interrupted him, "While I do not mean to condemn, but you waste our time by degrading the merit of a fine lieutenant. Such senseless activity is repulsive and degrading."

A bloom of color rose to Waves cheeks as she stood a bit taller from praise of the infamous Shadow the Hedgehog. While stern glances were cut in Shadow's direction, none of the councilmen dared to raise their voice out against him.

"You have all been summoned here upon our learning of a grave matter," Shadow narrowed his eyes, "What I say is the truth and with such sensible men like yourselves, you shall be hard-pressed to believe what I say."

"Tell us, son," one old fox spoke, "It must be urgent if you have summoned us here at this time of night. Tell us and we shall listen."

"It's gravely urgent," Shadow replied, then he straightened up before he spoke again, "We have been informed that by three day's time from now…Soleanna will be under attack."

A grave ripple of murmurs began to fill the Great Council as their voices echoed throughout the room. Various moods of shock, surprise, and fear comingled into one heavy noise. Some councilmen whispered, others shouted, and others were utterly silent.

"A war!"

"Impossible! We've been trying to avoid war!"

"We have foes!"

"It's been six years since our last war! That's far too soon!"

"Soleanna is just now getting back onto her feet!"

One clear voice stood out against the rest, it was Antoine DeCooliette's. He rose to his feet, the dark velvet of his cape sweeping across broad shoulders, " Commander, may I ask who we are warring with? We have no enemies, not any that I, or any of my fellow councilmen are aware of."

For a split second, Rouge saw a weak chink within Shadow's strong armor, a moment of weakness. While his red gaze didn't waver, or he didn't flinch visibly, his vulnerability was there. She saw and heard him softly gather a breath of air and courage before he spoke, " We shall be going to war against the Dark Arm's Cult."

The silence was nearly deafening and Rouge could swear she could hear the wheels spinning in the councilmens' heads as they all tried to process the information. DeCooliette, whose brows were furrowed into a deep frown seemed to come to first, "Impossible? Our Imperial Army defeated them six summers ago."

"Is there another band of thieves calling themselves 'Dark Arms Cults'?"

"I certainly hope not…"

"Specification is needed, Commander."

"Yes, I agree."

"Yet again, I ask for your faith," Commander Shadow replied, "While what I say next will destroy it, I ask for your belief in my words."

"Commander, you are a sensible man."

"Why do you question us? We shall believe you, now speak."

"You speak wisely, not often, but wisely nonetheless."

Again Rouge caught another moment of susceptibility as just for the briefest of moments, Shadow's eyes fluttered before his gaze steadied again, "I have made no mistake. When I say the Dark Arms Cult, I am referencing to the same fiends we fought over six summers ago…back when Commander Redfield was living."

That dreadful, heavy silence lingered in the atmosphere before a grin slowly spread upon DeCooliette's handsome face, "Why Commander Shadow, this hoax is funny. It's the summer equinox and the night of the Lava Ball, and you call us up in the middle of the night to make us suspect that something awful has happened. For a moment, I nearly believed this ruse."

As DeCooliette's words settled with the council, a contagious laughter built. The elders chuckled and laughed as if expecting that the Commanders would call off their prank at any second for being discovered, but their stern faces stayed.

"Ah this was clever!" one elder wagged his index finger at Shadow, "I had fallen for it, I surely did!"

"Who knew the Commander had such a dreadful sense of humor!"

"Madness! But we have all been fooled!"

"Having Commander Shadow speak, now that was what fooled me! I'd believe the lad if he told me the sun would fall from the sky!"

A chorus of laughter filled the room as the elders grew more at ease, joking and playfully admonishing Shadow. The coal and cherry hedgehog shook his head, "Councilmen, this is not a hoax. I wish it was, the Dark Arms Cult is coming here! And in order to mobilize, we need your permission to do so."

"Well I must be going," the ox yawned and stretched his tall bones, "this has been entertaining and all, but I must get back home to my wife."

"Oh yes, I should as well, Tabatha will be furious."

Rouge's eyes grew round as she saw the councilmen filing towards the exit; no! They mustn't go! Not without giving the commanders permission to mobilize their men! Rouge quickly darted away and blocked the doorframe. A couple of the men glanced at her skeptically as a few eyed her with interest.

"You can't go yet," she said, "This isn't a joke! We're dead serious."

"Who are you to block our way?" The ox snorted, "Move or be moved, girl."

Her aquamarine eyes sharpened acerbically, "Try me and see what happens next."

The ox narrowed his eyes and drew back his hand, "You need to be taught some manners, girl."

Before he could strike her, Espio grabbed his hand, and wretched the oxen's beefy arm behind his back. By now the other councilmen gasped and backed away from the scene. The ox fussed angrily, but Rouge's voice snapped over his yelling, "Detain him!"

Espio followed her orders and he kicked the ox in the back of his knees and forced the furious councilman to the floor. In the same moment that the brawny councilman dropped to the floor, Espio fluidly pulled a knife from its holster and had its cool tip pressed against his neck.

The councilmen seemed to have suddenly realized that they weren't safe anymore. Whatever power they had had, it was no longer there. One outraged member, the beaver, stepped forward, "How dare you! The second we get out of here, I'll see you hung! I'll—"

He choked on his words as Rouge suddenly had slammed him against the wall. Once again the council stared in silence as the young woman held the beaver by his collar. She hoisted him against the wall effortlessly as her blade found itself home nestled near his neck.

Shadow watched entranced as her eyes now held a callous green sheen; they had been the same color when she had fought against him earlier. La Diabla was present, as the warmth was drained from her eyes and replaced with a calculative frost.

"Now see here," she purred softly as her red lips curled into a cruel smile, "We've tried to do things your way already, but obviously it didn't work. Now we're going to try things my way. Now tell your council of bastards to sit down."

"…"

With the lack of response, Rouge's eyes sharpened viciously and she even released a sharp snarl. Shadow arched an eyebrow at her animalistic sound; he got the feeling that La Diabla was someone that you didn't want to cross. And he was right as her grip tightened upon his throat until he began to gag and cough, "_Do it!_!" She roared.

"G-Go," he hacked out, "S-Sit down…"

Wearily the council men migrated back into their seats. With the way they all traveled together in a herd, Wave was a bit amused, thinking of them as a dumb flock of sheep. The skeptical men took their seats with their eyes fastened upon Rouge.

Rouge released the man, but before he could squirm and crawl off, Rouge planted her foot firmly onto his back. While the yellow hedgehog girl looked appalled at such a display, Jet appeared as if he was happily hiding his ill-contained glee; like he was enjoying Rouge kicking the hell out of this man.

"There's one thing you missed," Rouge whispered, yet everyone hung on her every word, "While the commanders are obligated to listen to you, I certainly am not. La Diabla does and goes as she damn well pleases."

A collective gasp and then a rush of murmurs filled the room as fear suddenly lighted through the councilmen. This girl was La Diabla? The mastermind of one of the largest underground organizations of Soleanna? This woman was dangerous! She was stronger then men, smart, and utterly blackhearted.

A gazed look of surprise crossed DeCooliette's face as a councilman shamelessly screeched, "C-Commanders! This is her! Ar-rest her! She's going to kill us."

A light of comprehension suddenly dawned upon Shadow as a wondrous idea came to mind. He just had to exploit the fact that La Diabla was here. He smirked and sauntered right up to the table of Imperial councilmen. DeCooliette glared at the commander's blasé behavior skeptically, wondering what Shadow really had up his sleeve.

"Well, now why should I care if anything happens to you," Shadow cooed in a false, syrupy kind voice.

"We are your imperial council!" a falcon replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Bull shit!" Jet roared; ever since Rouge had all but threatened a councilman, he assumed all rules about him being in the lower rung of Soleanna's hierarchy were out the window, "You guys have never cared for us! We don't owe you old bastards anything. Defend your own selves!"

"The Emperor will not stand for this!"

"It won't matter now will it?" Wave smirked, "If each and every one of you don't come out of this room alive."

"It shall be your responsibility!" another councilman replied.

"No," Shadow raised an eyebrow as he sat on the corner of the table, "So many things could have gone wrong this meeting, perhaps after you all left, you were ambushed, or perhaps you all died during this war, the one that's going to happen in three days' time."

"Remove yourself from this table! You cannot touch it! It is sacred!" The Beaver rose to his feet and gestured grandly at the cherrywood table, "Blessed by priests centuries ago, our forefathers sat at this table and deliberated. We all know that any man who isn't a councilman cannot even touch this table!"

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "Oh really? Then I'd like to see you even try to move me. What you mean to say is that any person who doesn't have royal blood can't sit at this table. It's atrocious really, seeing how most of the best men in Soleanna's history wouldn't be able to sit at this table. Men like Reuben Redfield who gave his life for undeserving filths like you, simply because he wasn't born wealthy, according to you he wouldn't be able to sit at this damn table."

The red-streaked hedgehog ground his jaw in an effort to control his temper, "After all of the disrespect you have shown us all, I am not feeling very generous. As of right now, I have half the mind to allow the Lady Devil to assassinate each of you people. And without your cooperation, perhaps I will."

Shadow was a bit pleased to see the paling of faces that once looked at him with ill-hidden scorn and arrogance. The Red Rider ran a hand through his quills in agitation, "Now listen and listen well, Black Doom is back from the grave and he his leading an army to destroy our kingdom. You need us as we need you. Give us permission to mobilize and defend our kingdom."

"Why does it matter if you have our consent or not?" DeCooliette rose to his feet bravely, eyes narrowed as he met the reds of Shadow's, "You're going to make a mockery of this and force us to concede regardless."

"Cooperation is better for all of us in the long run," Shadow replied, arms crossed comfortably against his chest, "It prevents us from dragging you by your teeth everywhere. A waste of time on both of our parts…a waste of time that'll get us both killed."

"Then convince us," DeCooliette narrowed his eyes, "How are we supposed to believe such an outrageous story! The dead walking again? Black Doom alive? Ridiculous."

"I have a friend here I would like you all to meet," with that Shadow stepped from outside the door and returned with a small yellow hedgehog girl on his heels. The councilmen whispered to each other softly as the girl beamed shamelessly at them.

"This here," he placed his hand on the small of her back and moved her forward, "Is Daisy Hedgehog. Her family owns a rather high-class jewelry store. However before we explain the story," Shadow glanced behind him at Espio, "Would you tell the council the same story that you have told us?"

* * *

Somewhere in the Soleanna castle, DeCooliette stood. He overlooked the grand kingdom beneath him through the large window's vantage. By a passing glance it would seem as if he was deep in thought, staring at the horizon in search for an answer, however he was silently stewing.

Shadow the Hedgehog had somehow pulled a clever, well-documented story out of his ass. The chameleon thief told about how he had seen a dead army approaching the border's of Soleanna's deserts, and then the little yellow hedgehog bit-girl had complimented the thief's story.

She had proved her merit, and all but recognized the gem as one of the illustrious Chaos Emeralds of Angel Island kingdom. So between the story of the chameleon and the little brat, his councilor had all but agreed that an attack was coming on their fair kingdom in four-now three days' time.

DeCooliette had lost to that stupid peasant hedgehog...again.

Hailed as a protégé, DeCooliette was placed on Soleanna's prestigious Imperial council at the tender age of eighteen. Back at that time, they were focused upon winning the war against the Dark Arms Cult. However DeCooliette's rise to councilmen at such a young age had gained him all sorts of recognition and fame.

Even the great Reuben Redfield has stopped by Antoine's office personally and congratulated him! And Antoine himself had felt a bit sadden when he had heard that Redfield had fallen in combat, but with his death, that hedgehog boy had risen to power.

Even before Shadow had been promoted to his new rank, the moment DeCooliette set eyes upon him, he knew he wouldn't have liked Shadow. There was just something awfully annoying and arrogant about the way he carried himself. Even as a lowly, common solider, Shadow walked around as if he had his own throne in a kingdom.

Then, one of DeCooliette's darkest days happened one cold January morning. Every solider and councilmen had been summoned to the Emperor's throne room. Garbed in the long, shade-colored robes of the imperial council, Antoine stood alongside of his peers, trying to figure out what they had been called for.

The nobles and ladies of the court babbled nosily and the moment the Emperor had walked into his throne room, all voices died away and all heads were inclined as the soldiers, generals, and commanders all took a knee.

DeCooliette's lip curled bitterly as it all replayed with a burning clarity within his mind:

_It had been three days after the war against the Dark Arms Cult and finally all of the dead had been buried properly. Just two nights ago the Soleanna Cathedral had held the funeral of Reuben Redfield. _

_The Cathedral had been so filled with people that even the entrance to the cathedral had been crowded. Nobles and commoners alike poured in droves from distance kingdoms and towns to have paid their last respects to him._

_That was the first time DeCooliette had seen Shadow. That small, pipsqueak hedgehog boy had somehow managed to earn a slot in the first row, sitting beside the Emperor himself. How could a bratty, low-life commoner have received better seats that he did!_

_Well, as the last words of the service were said, it pleased DeCooliette a bit to see that the commoner hedgehog had bawled. He had cried-like a woman—while his face was buried in the Emperor's shoulder and with the king's arms wrapped around his small torso._

_That's right, back as an eighteen year-old young man, DeCooliette had been taller, and bigger than Shadow's small, pathetic thirteen year-old frame. He was frankly surprised that such a frail, little boy had managed to survive such a harsh war._

_When time came to drag—whoops—carry Redfield's casket from the church and to the awaiting graveyard, along with his fellow soldiers, Shadow had carried his fallen commander. Antoine could recall snorting, secretly relishing the fact that as Shadow carried away Redfield, tears leaked down his stern face._

_What a weakling._

_But back to the main story, so as everyone had been gathered into the king's throne room, Gerald raised his hand and signaled the soldiers to rise onto their feet. The Emperor's golden eyes were sharp and he stood tall, his back erect like any of his fine warriors._

_"Would Shadow the Hedgehog step forward," his deep voice carried through the large room._

_The soldiers all shared a wordless shock as they all turned to face the smallest warrior of their unit. The fear upon Shadow's young face was unhidden and as he slowly slipped past the soldiers and onto the rug leading straight to the throne, his face was completely pale._

_"Kneel my son," the Emperor's soft voice commanded._

_DeCooliette grinned impishly; he had always enjoying seeing soldiers publicly punished. It was so humiliating, and so purely entertaining all in the same token. And Antoine couldn't have been more pleased to see that Shadow had been the one to receive the punishment._

_The Emperor clamored towards Shadow's bowed form. From Antoine's position near the front of the crowd, he could see the way Shadow's knuckles' trembled with fear. It took every fiber in DeCooliette's being not to laugh at such a pathetic showing._

_And he calls himself a solider._

_But the mirth drained from DeCooliette's face as he watched the Emperor reveal a silvery-brackish bladed-sword. The sword landed on Shadow's shoulder and the hedgehog gasped before he met the Emperor's eyes._

_ "Young man. A day ago we buried the Golden Rider. He was…one of the greatest men to have walked within Soleanna's streets. I know how he was like a father to you…He meant so much to us all." _

_A mixture of a choke and a sob bubbled up from Shadow. The Emperor's golden eyes studied him carefully, "I know that you are heavily grieved with his loss, but so am I, my son. However where his greatness has ended, yours shall begin."_

_Shadow glanced up, his eyes round with incomprehension, "Y-Your majesty…?"_

_"Shadow Hedgehog," suddenly the Emperor's stern visage faded into something warm, "Within my hands I hold the sword of your mentor, the great Reuben Redfield. His arts live through you now, his very being breathes through you my boy. I would like to award you this weapon."_

_Shadow's jaw opened then snapped shut as the Emperor looked to continue, "But along with this weapon, I would like to offer you the title as…my next Rider."_

_A loud gasp traveled through the crowd and DeCooliette swore that his eyes would pop right from his skull at that very moment. Shadow's eyes sparkled with thousands of emotions as his Emperor continued to smile at him, "As you already know, Reuben was the Rider of Gold, as his heart was pure and his skills were legendary."_

_The Emperor's eyes shined contently, "Gold was the proper color for a man like him, don't you think? We all have red hearts, but his was certainly golden. But now, I wish to make you a Rider, what say you Shadow the Hedgehog? Will you accept?"_

_The sword his mentor once fought with was present before him, and as Shadow slowly reached out, his hand clamped around the hilt of the weapon. The Emperor smiled softly, noticing how small the boy's hands were around Redfield's blade. He still had much growing to do._

_As Shadow weighed and held the heavy blade in his hands, the tears broke forth and raw emotion won. He sobbed as he nodded his head, the words gnarled and snared beneath the knot in his throat. The crowd watched the young boy in complete silence with only the sounds of his sobbing filling the court._

_"I accept," Shadow coughed, "I promise I will be your best Rider. I promise to dedicate my life, my blade for you Emperor."_

_"Excellent," Gerald placed his hand on Shadow's head, noting the way the hedgehog's ears smoothed back, "Before my court, I want you all to remember this day and this pledge this warrior has given. Because from today, He is known as…The Rider of Red. With his passion, anger, fire, and raw talent, may he find his hearth here as our newest commander."_

_"Huzzah!" a lieutenant barked, "We have a new Commander!"_

_"Huzzah!" a general replied, "Today is the birth of the Red Rider!"_

_"Huzzah!" Knuckles barked, "The Golden Rider lives through the Red Rider!"_

_"Huzzah!" Jet cried, "Brothers, we have a new leader!"_

_"Huzzah! Huzzah!" the soldiers roared, and soon the entire court joined in on the cheer. Shadow raised the blade of his mentor before the crowd, and the cheering was nearly deafening. _

_DeCooliette stewed in a dark rage. Venom raced through his veins and blackened his heart at the idea of Shadow, that worthless boy being promoted. A Commander at the age of thirteen summers! Now DeCooliette's accomplishment of being a young councilmen was nothing!_

_No longer would people talk about his amazing achievement with the awe that they first had. Now Shadow's promotion would be the only thing on their minds and their tongues. As Shadow stood before the crowd and raised his sword victoriously with the crowd's cheer behind him, DeCooliette felt envy rake away at his heart._

Antoine growled, first his inauguration as Commander and now getting his way in the meeting? Damn, why did it seem that that little hedgehog was prone to always getting his way? The Imperial Court was supposed to be the one place where DeCooliette trumped Shadow—where nobility trumped commoner.

Every time he had seen Shadow's smug smile, it made Antoine's blood boil viciously. That stupid, commoner. Just because he had once upon a time been Redfield's little lackey suddenly made him think that he was of any worth?

DeCooliette's eyes narrowed; well, Shadow certainly wasn't little anymore. Somehow he had sprouted up from a puny little weasel into a big, heavily-muscled brute. It always chafed Antoine that because of Shadow's new height, he had to look up at that heathen.

And women; this time Antoine couldn't hold back his snarl. Those dumb creatures seemed to flock towards him mindlessly as if bewitched. That brutish, hulky hedgehog was nothing but arrogance and muscle. He was nowhere _near_ handsome.

But then DeCooliette sometimes found himself wishing that he had been blessed with some of Shadow's _overly feminine_ features. And DeCooliette hated that; hated wishing that he had something Shadow had. Envy was what it is, wasn't it?

"…Something wrong Lordship?"

Antoine blinked, realizing that he hadn't been as alone as he had originally thought. With a practiced poise of a gentleman, Antoine masked his surprise as he smoothly turned to look over his shoulder at his new company, "…Who's there? I did not expect company tonight."

The ox councilman slowly seeped from the shadows and stepped beside Antoine. Ah, it was Lord Allmus, the poor brute was such an ugly creature. He was too tall, too bulky and his girth dwarfed the strong frames of even the Commanders.

"Allmus," Antoine calmly folded his hands behind his back as he stared out at the dawning sky, "How can I help you my friend?"

"Those bastards," he roared, his voice slowly rising, "How dare they think that they can treat us that way! Why we ought to—"

DeCooliette calmly waved his hand to hush his friend, "Yes I know. That was rather deplorable wasn't it?"

"You weren't the one being held at knife point!" he hissed, "By those thieves and that damn woman-!"

That damn woman, DeCooliette assumed he was talking about _her_. La Diabla, she was the woman that had been running through his mind for the past hours and what a shocker it had been to learn that she was the infamous criminal. While most men should have been warded away by such a truth, it only fueled DeCooliette's attraction to her that much more.

She was dangerous, the lady devil was powerful unlike any woman he knew. The image of her effortlessly hoisting Allmus into the air was branded upon his memory. The way her pretty eyes sharpened and the flexing of her smooth muscles nearly made DeCooliette salivate at the sight.

Never had he wanted a woman so _badly_ as he did with her. But he couldn't let anyone know about that; as he was an elite and she was the lowest of the low: a criminal, a woman who spoke and acted as audaciously as any man. The thought of her brought gooseflesh.

"La Diabla," Antoine cooed softly as malice glinted with his eyes, "I am with you, Lordship Allmus. And I feel that we must teach these impudent commanders that they have forgotten their place."

"Yes," Allmus' dark eyes gleaned callously and he craned his beefy neck to be closer, "But how?"

"Well," a confident grin suddenly crossed DeCooliette's face, "Now perhaps we may not be able to force the Commanders to our will, seeing how busy the Emperor is with the Lava Ball."

Allmus grunted in disdain with his eyes sharpening, but Antoine continued, "However, that does not exclude the Rengadas. Particularly the Devil woman. If they want to play games, then so shall we. They've played their strengths well, and now as politicians, it is time that we played ours."

* * *

Shadow was surprised the very next morning that when he came into DeCooliette's office—he hated going there, DeCooliette's snarky demeanor just pissed him off—Antoine was cooperative, suspiciously pleasant even.

He signed the document Wave had churned up-giving the Commanders full support for starting the mobilization their units—with little hassle and no hard feelings. In fact Antoine was all smiles as he did so, and he even offered Shadow to join him in his morning breakfast of caramel tea and crème muffins.

Shadow all but flat-out refused and when he left DeCooliette's office, in the back of his mind, he made sure to bookmark Antoine's odd behavior. Maybe the crème for his tea had given him the runs or something. _Hopefully._

As Shadow walked into his personal office, where he knew the leading Renegadas and Jet, Wave and Storm were waiting, he flashed the signed document and was taken by storm. In a wave of excitement, triumph and laughter, Shadow found himself knocked off of his feet and tackled to the floor.

It wasn't _so_ bad since Rouge ended up being the person directly on top of him. But everyone screamed when Storm had decided to join the dog-pile and nearly flattened them all. So now Jet and Shadow were hard at work, gathering up their soldiers.

By traveling in teams, they spread out and knocked on the doors of their men. One team comprised Jet and Wave, Espio and Storm, and Shadow and Rouge. Originally Rouge had thought it best to stick with her fellow Renegada, but then a murderous glint conflagrated within Shadow's eyes, Rouge went with the moody commander.

After traveling between several hundred houses, Rouge sighed and shot a glance over at Shadow. As usual, whenever Rouge stared at him for more than a second, Shadow's hyper senses honed in and he was looking at her.

"Lady Devil?" Rouge didn't miss the way his eyes gleamed or the purr that made his voice silken.

The way he watched her, it made her…uncomfortable. His gaze was soft, yet was intense enough that Rouge felt as if his eyes held enough strength to peer straight through her clothing. Her heart hammered wildly against her torso under his gaze.

"S-Shadow," she cleared her throat to hide her unease, "Don't you think something's up?"

They were approaching the Soleanna castle grounds as the sleek, ebony building came into view. Shadow turned his gaze forward, "You are speaking about the signing?"

"Yeah," her eyes sharpened, "It's damn suspicious in my book. Something about him, that snobby councilman screams 'insincere.' I got this bad feeling about him…"

"Stay near me Rouge," Shadow's voice was soft again, as his taller form began to eclipse hers, "and I'll protect you."

Her brows furrowed as she shied away, "I'm La Diabla, I can take care of myself. You're not needed."

Anger flickered within Shadow's ruby eyes as they seemed to darken a shade, "Is that right _Diabla?_"

She frowned at the mocking tone in his voice, "Yes that is correct Commander Shadow."

"You're something else aren't you?"

"Right along with you, big guy."

"Hey enough of that you two," Espio's voice sounded amused as a smirk curled upon his lips, "You both sound like an old married couple."

* * *

Sitting in his office, DeCooliette was gazing over the fiery horizon of the Soleanna kingdom. As of right now, the Commanders were training commoners-a waste of time if you asked him-in order to increase their forces and numbers.

The door to his office literally snapped open as Allmus flew through the door, "Lord DeCooliette! I have news you're interested in."

A bored sigh, "What is it now, Lord Allmus?"

Antonie had ordered Allmus to keep an eye out for anything that they could used against the commanders. And so far, Allmus had broke into his office every hour on the hour with some useless, meaningless thing he had overheard from the servants.

"This time, I think I might have something important," he giant ox grinned, "Commander Knuckles was wounded in one of his patrols."

Antonie perked up sightly, although he maintained a careful air of indifference, "I'm listening..."

"His men brought him back, and he was wondered trooping a small town near the outskirts of Soleanna and-"

"Tsk, this isn't important, soldiers are wounded all the time," DeCooliette hissed, "It's not even-"

"He's on the brink of death," Allmus grinned, "Said one of these 'skeleton warriors' attacked a civilian girl and the commander took the blow for her. The fool's sword slipped right through him."

"Fatally wounded then?" DeCooliette murmured more so to himself, "If that's the case, then the soldiers must have taken him to be healed in the Soleanna cathedral."

"Yes that's right," Allmus agreed, "Because the priestess-"

"-Heals with her energy."

Antonie suddenly rose from his chair and grinned darkly; he had the means to undoing the commanders now. Or at the lowest, he could at least make the Renegades suffer. Tikal used Chaotic energy to heal; and as decreed by the Emperor, that was illegal.

"Lord Allmus get me my cloak, we have a cathedral to attend...and a cute little cleric girl to arrest."

* * *

Blood gushing through his wound, his strength was fading fast. Already he could feel his eyes rolling in the back of his skull. Everything around him was becoming muted and distant; vision, noise, everything was slowly congealing into a muddled blurb of nothingness.

Even when his father stood over him, shaking him fiercely, Commander Knuckles was barely jolted into consciousness. Knuckles blinked mutely as he studied his fathers aged face. Even as an older man, Friar Locke had never looked his rightful age, but tonight he looked far older than ever.

Creases of worry and age etched his face as he watched his only son, his only kin bleeding to death before him. Friar Locke's hands were just as bloody as his son's as he had tried everything to save the life of his only child.

But already he could see the life slowly leaving his son; Knuckles barely looked as if he was aware of his environment anymore. Even as Locke tried to shake and rouse him, it seemed that it was futile. The old friar sobbed, a mixture of fluids falling from his face.

"Not again," he whispered bitterly, "Not again! I am not losing another loved one! My son shall bury me! Bury ME!"

_'Lara-Li' _he thought desperately, _'our son is not to see you yet! Not yet!'_

"I have arrived," a soft, calm voice replied, cutting through the old friar's turmoil.

The wounded commander coughed, his hand trying to barricade the blood seeping through his hands. He opened his eyes and his muzzy vision brought the face of a female echidna. Although he couldn't see her face clearly, he knew it was that beautiful priestess, the one with the bright aqua eyes.

"Ti…" Knuckles hacked, his blood coming up with his cough, " Ti…"

He felt a soft hand sweep his quills away from his sweaty face. It was an unconscious move as the warlord turned his face toward the priestess' palm, allowing her to fingers to tarry and move through his quills. Her hand was so soft and each movement she performed, it made the command appreciate her hands.

While the commander may have wished that she was stroking him affectionately as lovers would, she was there for another reason. The throbbing pain in his gut reminded him of why he was before the priestess as he was stretched out on the table, bleeding through its lacy tablecloth.

Four silhouettes stood over head. Their voices came out in low murmurs as they prayed. Of the four faces he could recognize the young echidna priestess, heavens; he could recognize those eyes of hers any time. She glanced over at the elder who frantically returned her gaze.

"Can you heal him, priestess? Can you save my son? My only living descendant?" Locke choked back a sob as he wiped his eyes, "Not again…I can't bear it again…Lara Li and now Knuckles…"

Knuckles caught his breath; what if she couldn't help him? What if the rumored miracle working priestess herself couldn't save him from his atrocious wound? Well then the answer would be simple; his twenty-second year of life would be his last.

The priestess seemed to have sensed his anxiety as she turned to him and smiled, even though he was dying, the young commander was enraptured by her warm gesture, "Fear not young warrior, I can help you. Your heart is pure and you serve under a righteous emperor. For that I can save your life. Now please rest, as I work on you."

The three other priests continued their soft chants as she slowly raised her hands. She closed her eyes and muttered a prayer under her breath and suddenly Knuckles felt it. That familiar sensation whenever someone used the forbidden arts, Chaotic energy.

However unlike the white bat's power, this one didn't make him feel nauseous. His skin startled to tingle, and the sensation was more pleasant that ghastly. The priestess' hands began to glow a cool shade of blue, and her teal irises were iridescent, glowing brightly as the moon does at night.

For a moment the brave commander, who wasn't afraid of men twice his height or strength, was afraid of this girl. Her eyes and hands that glowed eerily like nothing he had ever seen before. He had seen Chaotic users, but had never been this close to one. The girl who he once thought of as an angel, now appeared more like a demon with her surreal power.

Then the priestess slammed both of her palms down upon his wound and the commander screamed, fear forgotten as pain coursed through his body. The moment of pain fled as a new warmth spread through his body. The commander fell silent, awed as he could no longer feel pain, but a magnificent energy flooding his body.

The heat started from his wound and slowly traveled outward, seeping into his arms and legs then flowing into his flanges until the energy manifested itself within his entire being. His lungs seemed to be more pure, his heart beat stronger, and the commander felt a new strength in himself that he had never experienced before.

He glanced up at the priestess whose iridescent blue eyes shone fantastically, like the glow of a firefly. He no longer was afraid, feeling the strength she was providing him and Knuckles suddenly smiled at her. The priestess blinked before she too returned his kind gesture.

Slowly the warmth faded and the priestess removed her hands from him. Knuckles blinked as the priests moved away to give him some space, he sat up. Although there was still a gaping hole in his armor where it had broke, but the flesh there was whole again.

In wonderment the commander slowly brought a hand to touch the newly mended skin, and saw that he was in fact whole again. Knuckles blinked, gazing up at her in bewilderment, "You…healed me…with your Chaotic energy…"

"Yes I did," she smiled, "I was only able to do so because you are a good man, commander. Any man with a dark heart I wouldn't have been able to mend. You are whole now, you may leave."

"Priestess," he breathed, "I must…thank you, I owe you my life…"

"You owe me nothing commander," she smiled, "it was a simple deed of the cathedral. Simply go now in peace, and tell none of what has happened here. That shall be payment enough."

Just as Tikal turned away from him, the young commander hopped off the table and reached out to grab her hand. Tikal stopped and turned to face him with an inquisitive gaze as the rest of the priests hovered around her protectively.

"Please commander," one of the priests spoke, "our lady has helped you and is faint of heart. Obey her request and leave please."

"No," Knuckles swallowed a lump in his throat, "I mean its not that its just that…I…I…"

"You fascinate me, priestess…"

Tikal's eyes grew round with shock as the other priests had mixed reactions. Some glanced at him askance as a few of them grinned. The commander continued, "You fascinate me in ways that…a priestess shouldn't…if I had to suffer that kind of pain to see your lovely face again, then I'd do it twelve times over."

"…C-Commander?" for once her voice didn't sound sure of herself.

Tikal nearly squealed like a young girl when she realized Knuckles tugged her straight into his arms. She blinked up at him owlishly as a growing grin spread across his face. By now many of the priests were trying to poorly hide both their grins and their fascinations with the topic at hand.

"Amazing," a new voice appeared.

In strolled one of the head council men, Antoine DeCooliette glancing around the cathedral before focusing his gaze upon Knuckles. The commander growled low in his throat before he stood in front of Tikal protectively, like a shield. With a small hop, the fox hummed to himself happily, knowing something that he was going to let them in on very soon.

"You know," he purred softly, "the last time I heard, commander, you were at death's door. A javelin managed to break your armor and went straight through you like a kabob. And now, here you stand unscathed and whole? Something's up with that."

Knuckles growled, realizing what the head councilor was about say, "Now you listen here, I—"

"Tsk tsk! You may be a commander, but you still do not have power over an advisor," the fox smirked as he saw Knuckles glower at him, "Now where was I…? Oh yes, you were a kabob and now here you stand perfectly fine. Because of…"

The fox purposely craned his neck to look past Knuckles and dead at Tikal. The priests quickly stepped before her, trying to create a barrier between her and the fox. This only caused Antoine to grin larger, "_Her_."

"My, my who knew the priestess was a Chaotic user? This will be interesting, I've never arrested a cleric before…"

"_You scum_!" Knuckles roared taking a furious step forward, "that priestess saved my life and if you were in the same situation, she would have done the same for you! And everday she offers prayers for your sorry ass. A waste of valuable effort and time if you ask me."

"Say as you want commander, but Emperor Gerald decreed that any one who uses Chaotic energy must be arrested, brought to court and…" the fox suddenly grinned maliciously, "executed…"

The priests gasped, talking in worried murmurs as Knuckles growled. The commander was playing with the idea of which instrument to bash the councilmen's head against. So far it was a toss up between the pews and the front alter.

"You cannot arrest Lady Tikal!"

"How indecent!"

"She has saved a hundredfold of lives!"

"Our lady is pure!"

The fox crossed his arms smirking, "That's nice, but we've all got laws to obey, even the clergy. Guards, detain the girl."

The armored guardians glanced at each other warily; apparently they were unsettled about the idea of arresting a clerical as well. Their hesitation only managed to roil Antoine's anger as he spoke with a cool, yet dangerous tone, "Guards, are you so simple that I must repeat myself? What part of 'Detain her' do you not comprehend? You will be sorry if I must repeat this order."

There an obvious sense of unease as the armored guards slowly stepped forward, as if they didn't want to follow their orders. There was no immediate action as the guards slowly advanced, still looking very unsure of themselves.

The Blue Rider narrowed his eyes, '_Trying to_ _Arrest the girl on my watch? With me standing right here? How damn insulting.'_

Just as Knuckles was about to unsheathe his weapon, a light hand gripped his shoulder. The commander's battle-ready face was severe, ready to bring hell upon whomever as he spun to face the offending culprit. However Knuckles found himself lightening up at the sight of smiling priestess, "Tik—er-Lady Priest?"

"Commander," she smiled, "While it gives my heart joy that you are willing to battle for me, let it be known that there will be no shedding of blood in this sanctuary. These are holy grounds."

"But…priestess…" Knuckles breathed, sounding both exasperated and defeated, "These men alone I can handle. I won't let them arrest you you're innocent in all of this."

"Thank you," she beamed brighter, "Alas I will not let you fight…"

Knuckles growled in defeat, lowering his weapon as Antoine grinned victoriously, his blue eyes sparking with a dark mirth. Tikal reached over and gave Knuckles a hug, but as she did so, she was close enough to whisper a message that he, and he alone could hear, "…_today_. Find the Renagadas and seek out Espio."

Her breath tickled his neck as he whispered back, "Where will I find them, Tikal?"

"Let's go…uh ma'am," one unsure guard said behind her.

"Yes let's wrap up the theatrics? Some of us have other pressing matters at hand." Antoine smirked coldly, crossing his arms and tapping a leather boot against the floor in impatience.

" Go to the Clearwater Inn and enter the bar across the street…tell them _Glow_ sent you. Good luck Knuckles dear, take care…"

With that Tikal released him and walked toward the guards. Just as the heavily armored guardians approached her, looking to detain the priestess, she raised a hand, "That is not necessary, I shall go with you willingly, you need not use force."

The guards obeyed instantly, probably from guilt as they allowed her to turn and follow DeCooliette out of the cathedral. Knuckles watched the scene with a determined glare; he was going to rescue the priestess or he was going to die trying. Before she disappeared from the church, Tikal gave him one last smile before her figure disappeared from view.

Knuckles lowered his head and closed his eyes solemnly; he had work to do.

* * *

Unbeknown to the others in the cathedral, hiding behind one of the many pillars were both Charmy and Cream. Both children had all but forced themselves to stop from crying out as the watched their dear Aunt Tika being arrested.

Seconds after the bad councilman took their auntie away, Charmy and Cream popped out from their hiding spots. The second that intimidating, Knuckles guy had turned tail and fled the cathedral was when the young renegades decided it was safe for them to come out of hiding.

As Cream burst out into tears, Charmy looked extremely grim.

"They, t-took Auntie Tika to j-jail!" Cream wailed as she grabbed at Charmy and clutched her small hands into his dark cloaks, "W-What are we going to do! Can w-we help her Charmy?"

The situation at hand must have been grim because Charmy, who would have all but happily cut off his right arm for the chance to have his cute teammate all over him as she was, didn't even register this in his mind.

Instead he frowned, crinkling his brow in thought as he gazed at nothing, "We've got to help her, but...we certainly as hell can't storm into the palace and try to rescue her. Security would be ridiculously tight in a holding cell. I'm not even sure Rouge could get her out from there, and I say that knowing she's a master thief."

Cream wiped at her eyes hurriedly; crying may have made her feel a little better, but if she was going to help her Auntie Tika, then she needed to become brave. The tan bunny finally let go of Charmy and stepped away from him; she had to stand on her own two feet now, "W-We can go and get more help from Auntie Sally. She's at that one where Rouge goes to at night b-bar right?"

A dawn of recognition passed through Charmy's eyes, "Yeah she is. I believe Vector's supposed to be meeting with her right now too. Between him and Sally, I think we may have an actual chance to make something happen."

_"That, and that imposing Commander Knuckles guy is going to be there too," _Cream thought to herself.

"Well then come on, let's waste no more time, we've gotta find Auntie Sally and Vector before something really bad happens to Aunt Tika," Charmy proclaimed.

"Right."

They both pivoted on their heels and fled through the cathedral. As they took flight, Cream narrowed her eyes in determination. She may have not been able to help her friend Tails, but this time she was going to make sure that she could help save her aunt.

* * *

"Yes?"

Rouge had stepped into the darkened room, her eyes searching around the luxurious warm room before they settled on the occupant. A well-dressed fox was sitting in a velvet chair, his brow furrowed as his pen scribbled against parchment. He glanced up at her and motioned her to the seat before his desk.

La Diabla glanced around the room one more time; finding a second exit was always a habit of hers—before she fell into the chair. Like everything in the room, luxuriously crafted as it was plump and plush, feeling downy and soft.

With a final punctuation, the fox finished his writings, neatly stacked his papers into a pile and placed then into a folder. Once he finished his task, he turned back to Rouge and gave her all of his cool, placid attention.

Her sharp Renegada senses honed in; this man was one of the councilors at the meeting. He stuck out as he was probably the youngest councilor there and he did have a rather nice face. While Rouge would admit he was rather good-looking, with his smoky blue eyes and his crop of blonde hair, something about him seemed…untrustworthy.

Rouge got the vibe that Shadow didn't like this guy one bit, and if Shadow didn't like someone, then she'd bet the Renegada's saving that there was a damned good reason why. Finally the young councilmen gave Rouge a tepid smile, "La Diabla is it? May I call you that?"

His voice was practiced and well-honed, very much like a weapon. His tone was smooth and flawless as he smiled at her coolly. Honestly Rouge wasn't impressed, "Yes, Diabla works very well."

"Would you like some wine? I feel that what I must say to you will take a fair amount of time if that does not bother you." he quickly stood from his seat and headed over towards his beautifully furnished cabinet. He pulled out two shimmering glasses and a bottle as well. Rouge eyed the glass before she glanced at him, "Sure, why not?"

A pleased smile curled upon the handsome fox's lips, "Excellent."

In a matter of seconds, two glasses were a third filled with carmine-red wine, which Rouge noticed DeCooliette swirled his glass before he blissfully inhaled the scent. He reclined in his chair, managing to appear both relaxed and attentive at the same token.

They toasted each other before they both drank. Rouge did not miss the subtle way DeCooliette's eyes burned on her persona. Suddenly she wished she had worn a cloak over Wave's borrowed tunic.

Her tunic didn't fit like a second skin mind you, but it fit well enough that her strong form was outlined. Rouge lowered the glass from her lips before she glanced at councilman, "Well you know my name, but may I have yours?"

DeCooliette hesitated before he put the glass to his lips. He raised an eyebrow for a second before he smiled, this time looking genuinely pleased, "Antoine DeColiette, but if you please you may call me Antoine. I see no reason why we cannot speak like equals."

"So Antoine, what did you call me here for?" Rouge asked, delicately swirling the wine around the glass. She had to wonder, what business did a councilmen have speaking with her? All she knew was that after the meeting, someone like Antoine would not have been happy with the way things went down.

"Ah, not into formalities are we?" he asked with a ghost of an amused smile, "Save the idle chatter for later and resume business?"

"That's how the Rengadas function," Rouge replied nonchalantly, "We really don't have time to waste, and even more so that we have a war to prepare for in two days tops."

"I have to admit, I'm quite charmed by you," DeCooliette smiled in a manner that made the fur on Rouge's neck stand, "You do not act like a woman ought to."

"I'm sorry, but why did you call me here?" Rouge's tone was clipped and rather acidic, "If it's for a personal character scrutiny then I really don't have time for this load of sh—"

"If you had let me finish my thoughts," his eyes sparkled, "I would have told you that I found your…personality rather refreshing."

"How nice," her blunt sarcasm actually received a charming laugh from DeCooliette, "Now why the hell am I here? This woman has training she ought to be doing."

"I would like to offer you a proposition," he sipped his wine, carefully studying her visage over the rim of his glass. Rouge furrowed her brows in confusion, "For what?"

"Well Diabla," a confident grin appeared, "My dear, I was looking through a log that our imperial prisons keep here at the great Soleanna castle and I thought one of the prisoners might interest you."

He opened a drawer and pulled out a dark leather book. He opened the pages and glanced up at her, "You see, this is where the day, the time, and the offense is logged and over here is—"

"I can read," Rouge snapped, her patience starting to fray, "I can read and write in two languages. Just because I'm not an elite like you doesn't mean I'm a fool."

Antoine looked pleased, " Ah so the rumors are true then. Las Renegadas are educated thieves. Very well then. That is very good then, and it saves us time. So then," he began flipping through the musty pages where the letters were stained and ruined, "perhaps you know this prisoner? Who was brought in at about yesterday at midnight?"

Rouge narrowed her eyes and once she read the name, she nearly felt all the wind leave her. There on the last page of records was a name that she knew well and loved: _Tikal Echidna. _Offended, Rouge glared up at him at once, "What is the meaning of this! You are holding Soleanna's head _priestess_ in your cells! Do you know what type of uproar this will cause the moment the emperor finds out about this!"

"It's disheartening I know," his aloof tone and the boredom in his eyes made Rouge believe not one word he spoke, " that the priestess would have to be detained, but she broke a law. She used Chaotic energy. Like every criminal she must be detained regardless of the fact that she is the pr—"

With a growl Rouge slammed her fist on the table, thoroughly fed up, " This is a crock of shit and you know it! She only can use her Chaotic energy to heal! _Heal_! I don't know who the hell I've got to talk to about this, but if she isn't released right now, I'll tear this place apart until I find her."

Even with Rouge's passionate outcry, DeCooliette looked unmoved, "Really? Now how successful would your endeavor be with two commanders present? From the tales I've heard, Commander Shadow has had little problem detaining you."

If looks could kill, DeCooliette would have been dead twelve times over. However, DeColiette slowly began unraveling his plan, the board was ready, the pieces in play and he was ready to move in for the win. He was so ready to corner the opposing queen, who had a pair of the prettiest eyes he'd seen.

"I personally know the guards who work in the prison," Antoine spoke off handily as he carefully studied his wineglass, "Every year the Durhams visit us at least once, and they've got such a sweet little boy."

"Why are you telling me this," her voice was monotone and flat, and yet she knew exactly why he was telling her this; he wanted something.

Those impassive, blue eyes suddenly shone with a renewed bright calculative passion, narrowed and full of malice; how could she have missed that? The kind, polite smiles upon his face suddenly turned into something darker, arrogant smirks that held secrets, "When you first came in here, didn't you want to 'cut to the chase'?"

Rouge remained silent.

"That you did," he grinned, "Well here it goes then. You and I both know that your little, sweet, innocent priestess has no shot in hell of surviving twenty four hours in that prison. Hell, not even the most battle-hardened warriors can go a week before going into mental comatose. My proposition to you is that—"

"You let her go," Rouge breathed.

"—while I cannot simply free her, I can provide her better accommodations," he sipped his wine again, his sharp eyes burned into hers, "I can guarantee that her chastity and safety will not be violated." He noticed the way Rouge grimaced at this, "I will be sure that she stays in quarters were the emperor's guests stay."

"You can promise me that," Rouge whispered, "That you will never go back on your word."

"A gentleman's promise," he grinned hellishly over his glass before he finished his beverage.

Rouge cut him a look of loathing.

"What must I do…" she said softly, her eyes suddenly trained on the floor. She had to grip the arms of the chair so that she didn't tremble visibly.

DeCooliette's expression was ice again, "The only thing I require of you, is that every day whenever I call, you come by and see me. I know your schedule as a solider, but you will come _when_ I beckon you. And you will serve as my personal…hmm escort."

Rouge felt her insides twist as he slowly glanced up at her and grinned, "And whatever I order, you _will _comply. The more you listen, the smoother things shall proceed. However if you try and fight me…Punishments shall be dealt out."

"When do I start…?"

"In about ten minutes, but before you go," he threw something at her, "I would like to give you something to…wear when the occasion calls for it."

The first thing she noticed was that whatever it was, it was a horrifically bright, hot red. That and there was barely anything at all. Rouge clutched the scarce, lacy dress tightly before she flew out the room. Her face burned from anger and embarrassment as her ears burned from the sound of DeCooliette's rich laughter.

* * *

Blaze couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something wrong with her leader. In their training drill Shadow had been running, Rouge had all but beat the hell out of a poor shop keeper-turned-solider. Even after she had been declared the winner, it took Silver and Espio to pull her away from the poor man.

As Blaze watched the first set of soldiers run off, she was a bit surprised to see Shadow suddenly fall into rank beside her. She arched an eyebrow as she grinned, "Commander?"

"Something's off," he spoke softly to her, as if he was speaking more to himself, "Rouge is off."

Blaze snorted, "Rouge is never off. She's one of the best warriors I know. Something must be bothering her, and usually she'd tell me about whatever it was."

Shadow paused, "Do you think Espio would know what's the matter?"

The purple cat narrowed her eyes as her vision fell to the stadium below. There they had an eagle's eye view of the first group going through the obstacle course. In the first group where all the Renegadas along with Wave and Storm who were breezing through the course. Blaze figured the first group had the best soldiers in them.

At first she was put off that she hadn't been place in the 'best group' but then she realized it was a part of Shadow's ploy to get her alone. That way he could have this talk with her and not seem too suspicious. Blaze watched Silver all but blast the hell out of a stone wall as the troops continued their movement.

"Espio," she considered it for a moment before she shrugged, "Eh, no he wouldn't he's a man. The really juicy stuff she only tells me and…Polka."

Shadow seemed to lighten up a bit, "But I thought she and Espio were…together?"

It took all of Blaze's well-versed poker faces to keep herself from flat out laughing, "No, they're not. They're more like brother and sister than anything. In fact we've all seen Espio _stark_ naked at one point or another. And we've had nothing but clean thoughts about it. I mean sure, the man's ripped with one hell of a body, but it doesn't do anything for us, you know? It's like looking at your brother."

Yet again Shadow suddenly froze, "…Has…has Espio seen…?"

This time Blaze cut him a grin, "Are you asking if he's seen _her_ naked? Commander, women and men are two different creatures. You see, us females believe in a thing called modesty, you ought to try it some time. I'm sure the only man who's seen her naked was her father some eighteen years ago when she was a baby."

Shadow huffed out a short laugh before he smirked at Blaze. The purple cat felt his relief roiling off him in waves, "So can I count on you to find out what's the matter with her?"

"Ha, I was going to anyways regardless of your orders," Blaze's smile softened, "Renegadas stick together."

Shadow gave her one nod before he started to leave. Blaze suddenly smirked, "Oh and by the way commander?" She saw him turn to look at her over his shoulder, "Your feelings aren't a one-way street. She thinks you're a very handsome man."

With his normal calm, Shadow nodded his head and went to oversee his other soldiers. However, Blaze did notice the new, arrogant bounce in his step, and this time she couldn't hold back her laughter.

* * *

Knuckles slowly opened the door to the bar and in the dark light, his amethyst eyes were nearly black. The barflies glanced up, then quickly took a double take as they realized that a commander had stepped in their bar.

However Knuckles had little time or patience to observe the admiring and fearful stares of the room's occupants. He stepped into the bar, eyes narrowed as he draped into the room, daring any one to give him anything but their utmost cooperation.

"I've come here on the instruction of _Glow_," he growled, " If that means something to any of you, then I suggest you come forward."

For a moment no one moved, no one dared to get on the agitated commander's bad side. Grape eyes darted to and fro, Knuckles felt his hair-thin temper being to fray. Who knows what is happening to the innocent priestess, and every second that slipped through his fingers, she would pay for it.

With a roar, Knuckles picked up the nearest wooden table and as if it weighed nothing, he hoisted it over his head and threw it into the wall. The crowd grew gauchely silent, as they gulped thickly. Knuckles roared again, his eyes round with a blazing fury, "I swear, if no one answers me, I'll tear this place apart! Someone had better—"

"Oy, big guy," a cool voice replied, "Take it easy, yeah?"

All eyes turned to a busty, attractive redhead. The blue-eyed chipmunk had risen from her seat and was calmly lighting herself another slim cigarette. She took a drag, blew out the silvery smoke from her cherry lips and arched an eyebrow at him, "No need to get so testy, I was just in the middle of my dinner."

Beside her, a tall, hulking crocodile stood. Something about him looked familiar to Knuckles, then it clicked; he was Prince Sonic's carriage driver. A part of the commander wondered what business Vector had here, he had little time to ponder about it.

"You," he pointed to Sally, "both of you step outside with me."

"But talking in the back is better," Sally smirked, her cool blues nearly violet under the dark light, " And I—"

She suddenly blinked when Knuckles appeared no more than two steps from her. His shadow covered her completely as he stood nearly toe to toe with her. With a growl he spoke, "Your wasting my time lady. If you were a man, I would have taken you by the collar and thrown you into the wall. Keep on meandering and courtesy won't be a factor anymore."

Big Red blinked then a sly smile slowly rose upon her face, "Pick me up by my collar eh? Ooh, sounds kind of kinky baby. Manhandle me all you want baby, I—"

"Follow me commander," Vector cut in gruffly as he shot Sally a dirty look.

The twosome led the edgy commander into the back where the employees rested and took breaks. Vector led Knuckles to a small wooden table and gestured towards it; they all sat down. To Knuckles vexation, the blue-eyed chipmunk was eyeing him with an impious appreciation.

"So," Vector began gruffly, "what happened to Tikal? Even if half the cathedral was blown sky high, she wouldn't call for our help. Something awful must have happened to that girl. If something bad happened to her…Why I'm willing to open the floodgates to hell. She's a sweet thing."

"She…" Knuckled ground his jaw, his fists clenching, "She violated one of Emperor Gerald's most strict laws and used her Chaotic energy to heal me…"

Knuckles gestured to the hole in his armor and briefly touched where his stomach was. Sally eyed his toned stomach with a female glee, nodding her head happily, "Nice…damn, I need to get me a commander. There's nothing like a hard male body to lie under and—"

"_Sally_!" Vector roared, "Curb your desires until we take care of this yeah! Damn!"

Big Red chuckled, "Okay, okay, I'll be good now."

"That's impossible," he muttered, then spoke louder for Knuckles, "So then…they got her?"

"Yeah," Knuckles whispered, "They seized her and took her to the castle. I don't know what they're going to do to her, but she broke one of the Emperor's most crucial laws, she's going to be in trouble."

"Tch, you royal windbags think too highly of yourselves," Sally replied, blowing out a ring of blue smoke.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Knuckles growled as his purple eyes honed on her.

"I mean," she purred, smirking at him coyly as she rested her elbow against the tabletop, "That you 'high class' people are screwed up. Someone saves one of your lives, and just because the means isn't as you'd like, you punish a person. Your people are un-damn-believable. You've got your nerves."

"Are you sure," Knuckles brought his face closer to hers, "that you should be talking to the Blue Rider in the manner that you are?"

She smirked, "Hmm."

She slowly rose from her seat and started circling the table, "Ti's in trouble, and if she sent you here, then she must really think she's screwed. She gave you the 'all's-going-to-hell' signal. So I dunno what we can do to help you _Mr. high- ranking-commander _but…"

She slowly dropped to a knee until she was eye level with him. Her pretty blue eyes narrowed and iced over acerbically as she pulled the cigarette from her mouth, "I just want to let you know that we Renegada aren't fucking afraid of you. So if you're going to try this intimidation crap…"

While keeping eye contact, she drew the glowing end of her cigarette and doused it by slowing pressing it into her arm. Her hard gaze didn't waver for a second. Knuckles gazed at her arm, before he looked back at her speechlessly. Her face was a stern, unflinching mask as she glared back at him fearlessly; my goodness, what had this girl been through?

"You see, there's nothing you can do to any of us that we can't handle. You noble folk don't know what the hell us commoners have been through," she smirked darkly, "So just know that when we decide to help you, its because _we _want to, its not done by your say so. And if you're gonna spring Ti, then you're gonna need our help anyways. So you better start talking to us like we're equals…or else."

Knuckles slowly smirked, " Well, well, well, I've got a strong croc and a badass, feisty waitress. I don't think I could have found a better group of helpers myself. You Renegada are sure hardass."

With the animosity in the atmosphere depleted, Knuckles extended a hand towards Sally smirking at her with an air of acknowledgement. Vector and Sally exchanged a glance before they both grinned. Vector laughed as Sally smiled, "And don't you forget it, Hun."

* * *

Charmy and Cream stepped into the bar and the second they did Cream all but nearly choked as the wafting fumes of cigarettes and cigars filled her nostrils. While Charmy turned and gave her a look at asked, 'You okay?' he secretly cursed in his head, as nearly half the heads in the bar turned to gaze at them.

Cream's coughing really brought unwanted attention because someone who wasn't used to smoke would nearly choke. Someone who wasn't used to the smoke in this bar meant that they were someone who wasn't a regular in this place. And a person who wasn't a regular in this bar meant that they were 'fresh meat.'

Before they began moving through the bar, Charmy quickly grabbed for Cream's hand and all but tugged her along after him. The bumble bee gulped silently as he was more than aware of various eyes trailing them ominously, watching as the pair of teens moved slowly through the bar.

He held Cream no more than inches away from him, as he knew that cute, doe-eyed Cream was attaching far too much attention for her own good. Charmy felt his gut twist in disgust and his anger heighten simultaneously as he knew that men twice, maybe three times their age were licentiously checking out the little rabbit.

_"Maybe I should have asked her to wait outside," _Charmy thought to himself darkly, _"No...that wouldn't have worked, because if someone had bothered her outside, then I couldn't be there to help her out."_

Out of the corner of his vision range, Charmy saw a well-muscled hand reach for Cream. The rabbit girl screamed and easily side-stepped the on coming grope with the skill of a Renegada. Charmy continued to tug her along hurriedly but then dread filled his being as he realized that someone had stood up and began following them.

_'Shit! The door to the back is just right there! I'm more than sure that Sally and Vec would be there. Damn it!' _Charmy grimaced and this time he pushed Cream so that she stood behind him and away from the approaching threats.

"Aren't you little bastards young to be in this place?" A weasel asked with a lazy draw to his voice.

By now this guy and three of his other friends had stood less than two feet away from Charmy and Cream. Creams' round, chocolaty eyes took them in with horror as Charmy growled, all but ready to defend the ground he stood on.

"And aren't you guys a little too ugly to be seen without masks on?" Charmy spat.

A couple of barflies nearby laughed and the weasel's cool, sly demeanor transformed, "Why you little asshole. I ought beat the hell oughta you and make you go crawling to your mother you little snot."

"Funny," Charmy snorted and as he placed his hands on his hips and gave an impish grin, "Well what a coincidence, I feel the _exact_ way about you."

The weasel let out a furious growl and the second he lunged for Charmy, his other companions stepped in as well. Charmy narrowed his eyes as they broke off into a golden grow and Cream gasped, quickly backing away from the oncoming scuffle.

It was soon a three on one, where the three scummy barflies were attacking one small, teen age boy. Cream stepped into the fray and all but jumped on the back of one of the weasels and began choking him.

The one weasel grasped her arm's roughly and flung Cream off of him easily as she landed hard on the ground and Charmy was zipping around in a blur of motion, ducking and dodging as he attacked and avoided the two weasels.

Cream rose to her feet shakily as she realized that her attacker was approaching her. There were no plants, no vegetation life that she could summon, and the brute that was coming after her was even bigger than the imposing Soleanna Commanders.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her, and all but spun her around. Cream screamed, swinging her small fists at the attacker's offending hand in a hurried rush, "L-let me go! Let me go you brute!"

"Whoa easy there little lady," Cream froze when she saw the smiling face of the red echidna. Hey, he was the guy who was trying to help their Aunt Tika.

The weasel who had been attacking Cream made a charge at Cream only to have Knuckles intercede. The red echidna gave him a punch into the gut, followed by an elbow to the back of the skull, then finished the guy off by throwing him into a table.

Gasping Cream turned to Knuckles whose game-face faded the second he looked back at the little bunny, "I don't think that guy will be bothering you any time soon small lady."

Seconds later, one weasel, who Charmy had been fighting, was thrown into the wall with a sickening thud and the other was all but thrown out of the bar like a rag doll. Panting, Charmy turned and saw the smiling face of Sally, and Vector, who had been crackling his knuckles.

"Nice shot Sal," Vector said softly, "even after all these years you still have the meanest left hook I've ever seen."

"Thanks," she smirked.

"Aunt Sally!" Charmy exclaimed as he all but mowed her over with a hug.

Sally grinned, "Whoa, you're too big to keep doing that kiddo!"

"Oy, Charms," Vector began, "You know you aren't supposed to come into this place without one of the older Renagadas, so then you double-screw up by bringing Cream in here! You better yourself kid."

"Auntie, Vec these guards came to the cathedral and arrested Auntie!" he spluttered out, "And she did nothing wrong! Nothing!-"

"We know kiddo," Sally said softly, "we know. We're going to help spring her right now."

Knuckles smiled softly as he put a hand on Cream's shoulder, "Come on, let's get out of here. Kids as small and as cute as you guys shouldn't be in here."

Charmy was miffed, "Hey I am not a_ kid_!"

"Sure you're not," Knuckles huffed, "I'm a pink elephant who does the polka."

As they exited the bar, Sally and Cream all but exploded into laughter as Charmy furiously held back his temper; he'd get the commander back for that one...somehow.

* * *

"You take your damn, dirty hands offa me!"

"Relax babe, I'm only touching your shoulders."

"Babe!"

Prince Sonic had all but dragged Amy away from the Ball grounds, pulled her through the thickets of the nearby forest and taken her to a spot near a small, sparkling creek. As Sonic dragged her away, Amy had tried her best to resist his pull, but surprisingly the prince was strong.

Well maybe not strong per say, but he wasn't as much of a weakling as Amy had counted him off to be. Well when they reached their destination, Sonic had come to an abrupt stop and coiled Amy within his arms. With mere inches apart, Amy glared into those cool green eyes of his.

"You take your filthy, prissy-prince hands offa me before I-!"

The prince frowned as he studied her visage, "Tsk, what a shame. Whatever you did to yourself has really blunted your beauty. Tan fur and red eyes? I barely recognized you this time, you nearly managed to make yourself unnoticeable."

Amy jerked back as if slapped, spluttering her words, "Wh-what!"

He grinned softly, "Temper, temper now. What kind of a woman blows up in the heat of anger?"

Sonic was delighted to see the way her eyes shone in her anger, that and the way her pretty little mouth tightened into a line, "Bite me you jerk!"

He laughed, grinning happily, "Well, is that a request or a demand? Because I'd be more than happy to-?"

Amy roared, struggling in his gasp, "Let me go!"

"Tell me your name."

"No! Just leave me alone!"

"Why? Why can't you just tell me the name of the flower I'm holding in my arms?"

"N-Now see here mister! I didn't want you to recognize me! And I sure as hell didn't want you to find me! I want nothing to do with you!"

"Why?"

Polka looked bothered at the fact that Prince Sonic actually looked genuinely interested. His green eyes were serious and probing, yet his face was void of its usual arrogant smirk. His true interest in her made her squirm uncomfortably.

"Well…"

"Well…?" he mimicked, raising a single eyebrow as he grinned.

She huffed, her cheeks puffing up slightly, "Because you're a womanizer and a royal! I know your kind, _prince_. You think that just because you're going to be a ruler someday, that you can have any woman you want. Well, up until this moment you could have. I'm not a one night conquest your majesty!" She spat, burgundy eyes burning.

"Hmm," he purred thoughtfully, "So you think that I have no other uses for you besides…?"

The way his eyes swept painstakingly over her body made her face burst aflame with heat. His eyes didn't have a predatorily gleam to them, but more something akin to appreciation. Amy was suddenly thankful that her fur was the dull, muted-tan she had dyed it, or else Sonic would have seen her horrific blush.

"Lady, if that's what you think," he tilted her chin up, so that her eyes met his, "then you are far mistaken."

Amy snorted before she turned her head away from him, "Sweet words do not work on me prince. I'm a Renegada and a criminal."

Sonic's eyes widened, "…What? You mean you're…?"

"That's right," Amy smirked darkly, "That's right princey, I'm an outlaw. I'm a part of one of the largest underground criminal factions in Soleanna," her eyes shone forebodingly as the emotion left her voice, "Do you still want me now, knowing that I'm a criminal? That I'm a 'bad girl'?"

The prince remained silent, his shocked visage still apparent as Amy continued. She licked her lips before she leaned towards him, "Do you still want me? Knowing I couldn't be the queen that you wanted, all beautiful, kind and poised? I don't know how to be demure and polite like all those women of the court, and I sure as well don't wear dresses."

She didn't know what possessed her, but she suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand and placed it upon her arm. Sonic remained silent as her eyes bore into his, "Feel that prince? It's my flesh. I'm not soft like the other women you're used to. I'm a warrior: my flesh isn't pretty, its scared and calloused."

Sonic seemed to suddenly become reanimated as he delicately rolled up the sleeve of Amy's arm. She watched as he gasped softly at the sight of an aged scar upon her wrist. His fingers danced lightly upon her hand as he traced over her old wound before he glanced up at her with soft eyes.

"Who did this to you?" he asked softly, "What heartless bastard could…would do this to you?"

Amy smiled, although it didn't quite reach her eyes, "That was years ago…It doesn't hurt anymore, so it's not that important."

"Not that important my ass," Sonic bent down and raised her hand to his lips. Amy gasped as she felt the lightest ghost of a kiss upon her scar, "What other scars do you have?"

Slowly Amy pulled aside her collar, revealing the flesh of her neck and clavicle to the prince's eyes. She watched as Sonic's eyes narrowed at the sight of the dark scar that disappeared beneath her clothes. He slowly glided behind her and began to gently trace his fingers over her scar.

Amy closed her eyes, "…During one of our missions, I was careless. I was too arrogant and overestimated my abilities, the man I had fought was bleeding and I figured he was nearly dead but…with the last of his strength, he rose to his feet and got me with his knife. It was the last thing he did before he collapsed. I didn't think I'd survive this one but…I guess I did."

"Bastard," he spat under his breath.

"…No, he was…a true warrior," Amy breathed with a little awe, "He fought until his last breath that I can respect."

Sonic smiled enigmatically, "You almost lost your life and yet you respect this man huh? That's kind of badass."

He suddenly lowered his mouth to her scar and planted the butterfly-soft kisses up and down the length of her scar. Amy sighed softly, as she felt him slowly move from her shoulder to her neck, and then he was lightly kissing her brow bone.

He pulled away from her before he glanced into her eyes, "What you don't understand, is that it's your 'imperfections' that attracted me to you. You don't think I couldn't tell you're a warrior? And who cares if you skin isn't soft and if it's scared? I still don't think your any less of a woman than all of those court ladies."

Amy lowered her head, "…Why me? I…I openly hated you…you could have any woman. I'm certainly not the most beautiful one you've seen…"

Sonic smirked, "Well, I won't lie, I've seen some smokin' hot women, but I like you for who you are. I've never really liked a woman for more than how she looks, and don't get me wrong your pretty cute. But…I kinda like the fact that you could kick my ass, it's kind of a turn-on for me. And you can use a knife, just how sexy is that?"

This time Amy left out a laugh before she smiled, "You're stupid."

The prince chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Hey I'm just being honest. I'd let you abuse me any day."

"Let?" she snorted, "You can't beat me in a spar."

Sonic shot her a mischievous grin, "Who lied and told you that princess? I'm friends with Commander Shadow, so you bet your ass I know how to get down."

"Ha, maybe one day I'll have to take you down a few notches and kick your royal ass from here to the Knothole Kingdom."

"I look forward to it, Pinky."

She growled, "It's Amy, not pinky."

The prince looked pleased, "Amy huh?"

"Yes my name is Amy Rose."

The prince grinned, "Amy Rose, a very fitting name for you, Ames."

"Hey! I'm Amy, not Ames!"

"Tough luck, your Ames now," the prince grinned, "Only I can call you that."

Amy's pout slowly morphed into something stolid. Her eyes sharpened as her ears flickered. Sonic glanced around before he looked at her, "Wassup?"

The pink hedgehog quickly pulled a small dagger from her hip, Sonic suddenly found himself wondering where were all the other places she kept weapons. The prince gave himself a mental slap to the face; they were in danger, and yet his hormones were raging. The object of the prince's pining narrowed her eyes, "Do you…feel that? It's like…someone's here…"

"…Yeah I do, something's there," he said softly.

Sonic fell silent and narrowed his eyes. His irises flared blue as his Chaotic energy kicked into life. Back to back Amy and Sonic stood, carefully studying their surroundings and before they knew it, a dozen of walking dead charged at them from the foliage.

* * *

It was sundown, and by now the soldiers were free for the day. The great messhall was a sight to behold as both soldiers and citizens alike ate together in harmony. There was happy chattering and merriment as platters of food were passed around and stories shared.

Just as Jet was in the middle of sharing another epic story of his with his lieutenants and the Renegadas—making wild gesticulations with his hands, and his eyes conveying several emotions—Shadow rose to excuse himself from the table. Blaze glanced curiously at him for a second before she continued to work on a biscuit as Silver smiled at him.

Espio gave the commander a knowing glance as he sipped from his wine goblet. As Shadow traveled through the hallways, every now and then he would acknowledge his soldiers with a nod of his head. The further he traveled away from the mess hall, he quieter his surroundings grew.

He took a right at a fork and continued on his route down a new hallway. He ascended a set of stairs as he headed past the studies of the military officers. With the silence hovering around him, it allowed him to ponder about an earlier conversation he had had with Espio.

Yet again, it seemed that when it came to Rouge, both he and Espio seemed to bump heads. Where Rouge was, both of them weren't that much further behind her. Earlier in the afternoon, Espio had approached Shadow in his study where they had discussed Rouge's new enigmatic disappearances.

_"I've been watching over her carefully," Espio had said to Shadow, "And something strange is definitely afoot." _

_"So…? What have you discovered?" Shadow replied._

_"Each time Rouge excuses herself," Espio spoke softly, "She always takes a different route, just in case of one us decided to follow her," he smirked, "Good Renegada training. However there's one variable in the equation she didn't take into account."_

_"And that is?"_

_"That I'd always be the same person following her," Espio chuckled, "And that I've taught her this tactic myself. You can't fool the master right?"_

_Shadow smirked, "I suppose not."_

Shadow walked past his own study and into a new hallway that led to a spiraling staircase.

_"She traverses several hallways, and stays in a room for a good half and hour before she heads to her real destination. And each time I've shadowed, her final destination has always been the same place."_

The soft clanking of his armor echoed through the chambers as he finally reached the top of the staircase.

_"How intriguing…"_

He slowly turned into another hallway.

_For the first time since Shadow had met him, Espio's cool, blasé demeanor was shelled and he appeared worried, "…Commander, what is our dear Rouge hiding from us?"_

Shadow slowed to a halt as he studied a finely refurbished door.

_"I…honestly don't know."_

He pulled out a torn piece of parchment and checked if he had the correct door. Espio's scrawled handwriting confirmed that he did.

_"But I'm going to make it a habit and find out."_

Shadow narrowed his eyes; he was standing before the personal study of Antoine DeCooliette.

* * *

"And so then, I walk in and find the Emperor of Yorkshire in his bathtub!"

Wave's eyes nearly popped out of her head as Silver burst out laughing. Blaze raised an eyebrow, "And he didn't try to kick you out or anything?"

"No! It was weird, in fact he was kind of happy to me see," Jet laughed along with the others, "He was like 'Hey m'boy! I'm glad you could finally make it! Come, come ove here and join me!' And I was like hell no, but you can't flat out say that to an emperor now can you?"

Storm joined Silver in their bouts of laughter as Blaze and Wave smirked. The purple cat chanced a glance at Espio and found that he wasn't laughing. If anything he had a jaded, far-away look as he gazed thoughtlessly at nothing. Blaze nudged him playfully before he focused on her, "Hey, what's up? You're looking awfully distant."

"Oh, I'm just thinking, Blaze," he spoke softly.

"About?"

"Nothing important."

"Hah, you can fool these other people, chameleon," she arched an eyebrow in challenge, "but not me."

"Well…it's just that—" he paused as a sight at the end of the dining commons took him off guard.

At the entrance of the dinning hall, Commander Knuckles suddenly stormed in, his normal light-hearted visage nearly as stern as Shadow's. Behind him were Sally, Vector, Charmy and Cream. Espio rose to his feet and began to approach them; intuition told him to find out what the hell was going on.

"…Espio?" Blaze asked as she trailed him with her eyes.

As Knuckles continued on his beeline through the cafeteria, he ignored the passing acknowledgements of, "Salutations Commander," or "Welcome back, Commander Knuckles." With the other Renegadas following his heels, he had business to take care of.

Espio noticed the marked determination on the Blue Rider's face as he glided through the hallway. But he spotted the moment of recognition on Knuckles' face when he realized who was approaching him. The only identification was a slight glitter within the commander's purple eyes.

"Endriago," he said in a show of acknowledgement.

"Commander," Espio inclined his head as they both came to a halt.

Espio chanced a look at the other Renegadas. Across the board, he received rather dark looks: Sally was full-out glaring as Vector was cracking his knuckles ominously.

Charmy frowned at him and Cream didn't bother to look his direction. Oh yeah, the whole traitor thing, their displeasure makes sense…

"One of the councilmen arrested Ti—the priestess," Knuckles spat out bitterly, his mask of indifference crumbling into anger, "It was that arrogant jackass DeCooliette."

Espio looked taken back. _Glow_ was arrested? "What in the world is the high priestess arrested for!"

"I don't know!" Knuckles roared, his true frustration breaking forth, "She used her Chaotic energy and saved me. Without her I would have bled to death and DeCooliette saw the whole thing. He says she broke a law, but she saved my life!"

Espio didn't blink, "Well, didn't she though?"

An audible snarl rose from Knuckles, but before he could speak Sally interjected. She stepped right in front of Espio and jabbed a finger into his chest, "Hey jerk-ass, whose side are you on here!"

"Look Sall—"

"Big Red to you jerkface," her crystalline eyes glinted as she placed her hands on her hips, "Only friends call me that."

Espio winced, "Fair enough, but commander I believe this is something we must take up with DeCooliette. And the fact that he can use your own policy against you, then perhaps this highlights a flaw in your legislative system, no?"

Knuckles snorted before he narrowed his eyes, "I'll find DeCooliette all right and he better pray to whomever that he has one helluva reason for detaining the priestess. Get the hell out of my way before I mow you over."

Without a second thought Espio side-stepped and Knuckles, along with the other Renegadas, made their way across the hall. Espio realized that beside him Blaze stood. She stared at him with a blank expression, "…Sally does have a good point, the council arrests Tikal and yet you do not defend her. Whose side _are _you on Endriago."

Espio stared into her molten gold eyes before he realized he had an audience. Back at their table, Jet, Wave and Storm where watching him with interest as Silver was staring at him with an unusually grim visage.

Espio sighed, "There's plenty you do not understand."

"Like hell I don't. Don't bother returning to our table you traitor."

Without another word she went to rejoin her friends at their table. She spoke to the others as if he didn't exist.

* * *

It was extremely convenient how DeCooliette called her to his office while the rest of the soldiers were eating their supper. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that this was the moment she was dreading.

Earlier in the day when she had been summoned by the councilor, DeCooliette had simply had her organize some of his files and clean his office. At first Rouge was surprised that she didn't have to wear the red abominable dress, but she also realized that was because plenty of councilors and maids bustled through his study.

But with nightfall, DeCooliette's demands had changed. A maid had delivered a sheet of paper that said she was required to wear that skimpy, red piece of nothing he had given her. So now, Rouge stood outside his door, face flushed with a burning shame as she wore the shortest, tightest dress of her existence.

Then three or four young maids, all with the blankest of expressions, came in and started to make her up. They helped squeeze her into the tiny, frilly red dress and they worked meticulously on setting curls into her hair.

Then the maids wordlessly went to work and fixed her make-up. As Rouge looked at her miserable reflection, she realized how heavy-handed the women were with the cosmetics.

For the Lava Ball, her make-up was done flatteringly and modestly, but now she couldn't even help the frown as her makeup was anything but tasteless. Her face was caked in powder as her eyes were shadowed in a heavy, smoky gray and her eyes were heavily outlined in a black kohl. The coup de grace was the blood-cherry shade they painted upon her lips.

If Rouge ever imagined what she would look like as a harlot, the woman staring back at her wasn't too far from it. The maids added a sharp-smelling perfume to her person, and as they placed on her matching red heels, they stepped back to admire their work.

"Absolutely ravishing," one of the maids replied.

"Master DeCooliette will be pleased."

"It is not a secret why master DeCooliette favors you," another woman spoke, "You appear as a goddess."

It wasn't a question whether or not Rouge was beautiful; she stood on two long, shapely legs that slowly led to hips that flared out nicely, a slim waist and a generous bust. Rouge was all but tempted to cover herself, but honestly where could she start?

Her lacy dress fit like a second skin, and every shred of skin she had was so tactlessly out in the open. Everything made this night a disaster; a shameless dress, shoes she inelegantly stood in, and the fact that she was currently nothing more than meat served on a platter.

An expensive, silver platter, but that's all she was being presented as: meat to a carnivore.

"I appear as a harlot," Rouge whispered as she stared at her complete reflection.

_"And with what he wants, I probably will become one too…"_

With each step she took, it seemed that the skimpy dress rode up even further on her thighs and walking in these heels was next to impossible. With a deep breath she rapped on the door and the second she heard his answer, she slowly opened the door. She peeled the door open and quickly slipped out of the hallway so no one else would have to see her in such a state.

DeCooliette looked up at her and he caught his breath, "My, my, my…"

Rouge's face grew darker with anger as he painfully raked his eyes over every inch of her flesh. As he eyed her, Rouge suddenly realized how much she appreciated the subtle glances Shadow gave her. Even when he gave her once-overs, they were flattering. His red eyes seemed to glow with a rare affection and his crimson orbs seemed to graciously appraise her in a form of silent worship.

This…DeCooliette's filthy gaze made her feel like some sort of a cheap whore. His eyes would linger on her hips and chest, hungrily devouring the alluring image she made. Any inch of her revealed flesh he would leer at insidiously. Unlike Shadow, there was no emotion in his eyes when he looked at her.

His eyes just seemed dark and cold.

Inwardly it made Rouge shiver.

"What a dazzling little vixen you make," he grinned and again no true emotion was on his face, "Please come in _Rouge_. Hmm, Rouge. In French your name is 'red' how fitting that you're in such a magnificent color."

Even the way he said her name made her tremble. When Shadow said her name in his velvet-smooth voice, she felt beautiful and delicate but with DeCooliette, she felt utterly miserable and unclean. After this she'd have to take a bath to get the feeling of filth from her persona.

Or maybe just drown herself altogether.

Uneasily she stepped forward, teetering awkwardly on her bone-thin heels as she approached. Both her ire and her shame made her face flush brilliantly as she settled into the candlelight from the wick upon DeCooliette's desk.

With Amy right on his heels, Prince Sonic stormed into the castle out of breath and perspiring. A slew of guards trailed behind his majesty as the pink hedgehog was marching near his right shoulder. Sonic glanced at her secretly before he looked forward yet again; who in the hell taught her to fight!

Pink, small, and cute as she may be, Amy fought like she was possessed by some otherworldly demon. And on top of that, she was a master with a plethora of weapons; she could wield a sword, a knife, a staff, and all the other weapons Sonic couldn't remember the names of.

Two guards who stood before one of the main holds in the palace stepped before their group. One solider looked between Amy and Sonic before he answered to the Prince, "You highness, what seems to be the urgency?"

"We need to speak to Commander Shadow," Sonic murmured in a low voice, "He needs to know of our situation, pronto. Do you know where I could find him?"

"Your grace, we will send an escort to help you locate the Commander, now come this way."

The second Shadow opened the door to DeCooliette's office, he heard soft, suckling noises and scrunched up his nose in disgust. _It Sounds as if DeCooliette's just having another little romp with his escorts, nothing I want a part of_. However before he decided to leave Antoine to whatever affair he was having, something he heard made him halt in his steps.

"You want her safe?" he heard DeCooliette breathe thickly, "Then tell me, say you want me."

"I…" the voice shivered, as if holding back tears, "I…want…"

"No," he hissed, "Say it in Spanish. Say it. Say you want me in Spanish."

"Te..." the trembling voice made the commander's eyes grew wide, "Te quiero…"

That voice, Shadow felt his stomach churn uneasily; it was Rouge? The long-legged form beneath DeCooliette that was buried into his plush sofa was none other than his Rouge? Several emotions shot forth from the stunned commander as he stared on at them in wordlessly.

Why?

As far as he knew, Rouge had detested the man as much as he had, and yet she was underneath him, serving him as a plethora of women had before her. DeCooliette didn't care a lick about her, or the fact that she was a Renegada. To men like Decooliette, she was just an object, a pretty decoration and yet she was giving herself to him?

Then anger coursed through his veins seasoned with a bitter spice of envy. Why would she give herself willingly to that slimeball? Hadn't Shadow courted her correctly and with dignity? Every virtue and lesson Redfield had taught him about women, and how to treat them, Shadow had used every etiquette he had learned.

Would Rouge have preferred it if he had not taken the gentlemanly route and treated her like nothing more than a whore? That was what DeCooliette was doing right now, as she lay smashed between him and the sofa.

The only true visible aspect of her Shadow could see from his perch by the door were a set of toned, tanned legs that seemed to be kicking and squirming. '_What? Was he 'giving it to her that good?' _ Shadow pondered darkly.

As Shadow felt himself reaching his emotional limit and just as he considered unsheathing his sword and letting Antoine taste his blade, DeCooliette hissed, "Stop resisting! Your friend is going to die in prison! Does the priestess matter so little to you! Return my advances!"

Shadow heard Rouge release a noise that was halfway between a gasp and a sob. In that moment, the Red Rider felt an anger rise in him like no other. That sick, twisted freak was blackmailing her. A weight fell from his shoulders as Shadow knew, knew that Rouge wouldn't willingly be DeCooliette's little toy.

As chaste as the lady devil was, it just didn't make sense that she would do something like this and now…

DeColiette would have hell to pay for this. Yet again the idea of running that no good fox through with his blade surfaced. Shadow did the first thing that came to mind as he slammed the door shut; he didn't need any witnesses to see the horrors he was going to unloose upon DeCooliette.

Both parties on the sofa jumped as DeCooliette instantly rose up and Rouge appeared from under him. Her eyes grew wide as she exclaimed, "Shadow."

"You have no more than three seconds," Shadow growled, his voice picking up volume with each word, "to remove yourself from her."

As DeCooliette narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at such a demand, Rouge all but shoved the councilmen from off of her, and she quickly rose to her feet. Even as she wobbled ridiculously in shoes she had no business wearing, the sight of her smooth, shapely legs didn't go unnoticed by the Red Rider.

She all but slipped passed DeCooliette, and tried to hobble towards the seething commander. As she stood, with any less restraint, Shadow would have all but had his eyes spring from his skull at the sight of her dress. She couldn't have been Rouge, because his Lady Devil would never wear anything this…provocative, this sensual.

Her face was gorgeous, in a more sinister manner with the way her eyes were made up in dark colors and her blood red lips looked delicious, rich and red like strawberries. Her dress was garnet-red and barely covered her thighs. This well-curved, long-legged woman nearly made Shadow's blood rage at the sight of her.

With the fatally striking combination of her revealing outfit, the dark edge of her make-up, and blood colors she was encased in, she looked like some sort of fallen angel, or perhaps a cruel goddess.

Were those tears coming down her face?

"Shadow…" she pleaded, and with a misstep, she fell to the floor in her hurry.

But sharp-eyed and ever quick as he was, Shadow swept Rouge into his arms. He noticed the frantic manner that she clawed at his cape, grabbing for any part of him to steady herself on. For the moment he was the strength that she needed.

"It's not what it seems," she breathed harshly, her heart pounding wildly, "I…I'm not…I am not a…He—"

"I know," he spoke to her softly as he helped her up to her feet.

As he helped to steady her onto her feet, he thoughtlessly removed his cape from his shoulders and quickly cloaked her. Rouge gratefully held onto his cloak, relishing both its' protection and the soft sent of Shadow it held.

"Am I surprised that Commander Shadow has stuck his nose into affairs that do not involve him?" DeCooliette replied, as if having a crying, half-dressed woman in his office was a daily routine of his, "I have much business to cover, so please, lock the door when you lea—"

"You bastard," although Shadow's voice didn't raise in pitch, the anger and intensity in his voice was the same if he had been screaming, "You wretched bastard. How dare you coerce a lady into doing something so…shameful."

"Lady?" DeCooliette scoffed, "Do not make me laugh Commander."

Out of his peripheral, Shadow caught Rouge stiffen at the affront. She closed the cape tighter around herself as her fingers still trembled. Her reaction to the councilman's acerbic words seemed to stir his fury viciously.

"Sh-Shadow," she breathed in such a frail voice, "It's…it's not what seems…"

"-that the She-devil is nothing more than good company," DeCooliette chuckled, "oh no, I'm afraid this is what it seems. That woman couldn't keep her hands off of me."

However what the councilman didn't expect, was the commander's reaction. Instead of pure ire or a sneer of disdain, Shadow's glare softened as he glanced at Rouge. In fact, just as she was about to trip over herself in her haste, Shadow strolled forward and caught her without breaking his stride.

Wordlessly Rouge grabbed onto Shadow as if her life depended upon it and the commander clutched her just as fiercely. He whispered something softly in her ears as Rouge continued to cling to him tightly. After a moment, Shadow pulled away from her, to study her.

DeCooliette couldn't understand the expression upon Shadow's face. It wasn't what it was supposed to be! The commander was a man, he should have be eyeing Rouge's shapely, busty form with a fervent lust, but instead he looked…distraught.

"…Did he do this to you?" Shadow spoke to her so softly, that DeCooliette almost missed him say it.

"I…" DeCooliette was surprised to hear a quiver in Rouge's voice, as if she were about to cry, "I…had to. I had to do this."

"Look at you," finally some ire in Shadow's voice, "You look…this is shameful."

"He's going to hurt Tikal," Rouge almost wailed, "I can't let him…I had to…"

"A proposition," Shadow's eyes sharpened as he continued to piece the puzzle together, "He would protect Tikal in exchange for…"

They were both speaking like he wasn't here! DeCooliette gnashed his teeth as he felt rage, and something akin to jealous, churn in the pit of his being. He decided enough was enough, and he was going to end this little romantic scene.

"Yes," he hissed, "the lady was so _willing_ to bargain herself to save her friend. Perhaps the women of the court can teach her a little something about being modest and—"

Shadow quickly stepped before Rouge and as he focused upon DeCooliette, all the concern and warmth in his eyes were gone. No longer was Shadow standing before the councilmen, but the severe glare of the Red Rider was honed upon him.

"I always knew you were lowlife scum," his deep baritone carried through the room, "but not even I expected such foul play from you councilor. At least with a criminal, you can except such crimes from them, but such deeds from a councilor?"

DeCooliette slowly rose to his feet and chuckled, quickly straightening out his dark robes. He moved his arms behind his back and grinned at the tepidly, "Tell him She Devil how much you appreciated the expertise in which you were kissed, and how you even mewled like a kitten and—"

"Shut up!" Rouge snapped, as Shadow quickly drew his sword.

"How dare you treat this lady-"

"Lady?" Antoine smiled darkly, "What lady? Surely a vitreous_ lady_ would not be dressed in the manner that Rouge was. She is nothing more than an escort and she has willingly promised to give herself to me. Do not trifle in affairs that don't involve you, Commander."

"An escort?" although Shadow spoke in a whisper, the tempest was building and the fire racing through his veins was roaring furiously.

"I suppose if you'd like your turn with her," DeCooliette smirked, the gesture not quite reaching his eyes, "then you can try her the second round once I am finished. Not much of a kisser, but this one has rather shall I say, has a gorgeous figure, soft curves and nice legs—"

With a roar, Shadow reached behind his back and pulled out his sword from its sheath, "See, now you've gone and pissed me off!"

"Oh, no more sweet words laced in etiquette? So the brute finally shows his true, boorish self." Antoine purred, "No more manners? That's not the way Commanders should behave, Sire Shadow."

"That's right Antoine," Shadow growled, his red eyes staring to disappear as his eyes glowed completely white. DeCooliette watched half in horror and mild fascination as the blade of Shadow's sword shone an iridescent white, "You're about to get your ass kicked by this boorish, brutish commoner."

Rouge blinked and a second ago Shadow was right beside her, and now he was right at DeCooliette's throat, his blade poised ominously near the councilman's windpipe. Antoine choked as Shadow growled, eyes narrowing as his grip tightened around the fox.

"Shadow," Rouge spoke; if she didn't find her voice soon, Shadow was going to have a damn fun field day on Antoine's ass, "You can't kill him. We need him to free Tikal."

"That's right Commander," DeCooliette grinned, "I will free the priestess when you allow me to have the whore."

"With me standing here!" Shadow increased his grip as DeCooliette choked, "That's just not happening you idiot."

"She said not to kill you," Shadow hissed, "That's the only reason you're still here."

"Don't kill him," Rouge said, and suddenly her eyes exploded into a crimson glow and she wrapped a hand around DeColiette's neck, " Because that's my prerogative."

The door to the room ripped open and in stepped Knuckles, accompanied by Prince Sonic, and a couple of Renegadas. Sally's eyes grew round as she poked her head around Knuckles' shoulders, "Ro?"

Rouge whipped around, teeth bared and eyes glowing. The hostility died as she saw, "…Sal?"

"Rouge!" Amy bleated, just as she ran over to help her friend, her eyes went wide at the sight of her leader's outfit, "Oh…wow…"

"Can I say, _whoa baby_!" Vector wolf-whistled, his eyes raking Rouge's form, "You were always hot, but damn! Who knew you were hiding all of _that_ in those Renegada cloaks!"

At the sight of the devil-possessed Shadow turning and giving him a lethal stare, Vector quickly shut his mouth. The idea of having a pissed-off, bloodthirsty commander after his ass was something Vector could do without.

"Shadow, don't kill DeCooliette," Knuckles said in a low growl, "It's not worth it. I'll do it."

Prince Sonic burst out laughing, "Well, it looks like this chump has two commanders and a woman wanting to off him! I'd say he's as good as dead."

Amy smirked, as she leant towards Sonic and whispered something in his ears. His eyes grew wide as he looked at her, "_She's_ La Diabla! Damn, dude you messed up!"

Knuckles approached Antoine with a dark smile, and all were surprised when his eyes began to glow a shade of bright green, "You're going to tell us _exactly_ where Tikal is, and liberate her or mark my words councilor, this will be the _longest_ day of your life."

* * *

The door to the cell opened and out walked Tikal, with all the poise and grace of a cleric. However the second she saw Rouge, the priestess began to scream and ran like a school girl. Their reunion was cemented in a fierce hug, and it was the beginning of the highlights for their war.

The second the priestess was freed, Shadow turned to Knuckles and the Prince, "Knuckles, Sonic, we've got much work to do from here. We will need an audience with the Emperor as soon as possible."

Knuckles nodded his head, "I'll go and see if I can find Jet, you just make sure you can sag the Emperor."

So here they were, the three Riders kneeled before the Emperor's throne as Sonic stood beside them. As soon as the aged ruler got word that his Red Rider requested an audience with him, the Emperor all but fled into the throne room.

_If Shadow the Hedgehog requested him, the matter they were to discuss must be of the utmost importance. _

Curiously _Emperor Gerald looked between his three Riders and the visiting Prince of Knothole. With a swiping motion of his hand, all three young men rose onto their feet, "Now then, what matter does my great warriors wish to council about?"_

_The three Riders exchanged glances with each other, and as usual, whenever someone had to break the news to the Emperor, Shadow had the prettiest vocabulary. The Red Rider quickly informed his Emperor of the ongoing dilemma: from the capture of La Diabla to the dead soldiers walking again._

_The grim news made the already stern Emperor grave and Princess Maria looked something near horrified. Her young face was ashen white as her digits trembled, Shadow caught the subtle motion of the Emperor holding his granddaughter's hand. The Emperor's golden eyes were narrow as he glanced between his men and the prince._

_"This…is the truth?"_

_Shadow felt the Emperor give his infamous, 'stare of truth.' It was a severe glare that forced even the hardest of liars and hypocrites to spew the truth, "Yes, Emperor. Even Prince Sonic was a witness to the…deceased rising." _

_"Great Scott," the Emperor leaned back in his throne, "the dead are walking…I've sat on this throne for forty-five years, and never have I heard such chaos…such blasphemy. You are sure it is Lord Black Doom behind this?"_

_"Positive," Jet nodded his head, "We've had eye witnesses state that they've seen Black Doom marching towards our borders."_

_"And this fiend, is bringing war with him?"_

_"That's correct your lordship," Knuckles inclined his head._

_"Sire, we've already received the Great Council's permission to mobilize our units and begin training troops," Shadow spoke, "We only have—"_

_"three days until they're here, yes, so I've heard Red Rider," Gerald replied, "…I know my Great Council and I know that by whatever means you've managed to get their approval, I won't ask. You must have threatened them with their lives to get them to move so fast." _

_"Sharp as always, sire," Jet smirked._

_"Then what is our next action gentlemen?" Gerald asked._

_"Easy, we begin to train our men. Also, if I may inquire of you, Prince Sonic," formalities were coated upon sugary words yet again as Shadow spoke to one of his dear friends like a formal, "The kingdom of Soleanna can only plead for the assistance of the Knothole."_

_Sonic smirked, titling his head just slightly so that the emeralds in his crown caught the light, "Come now Commander, you know that it is our delight to aid your fair kingdom in war. Besides these men attacked my royal servant and so now it's personal. But I ought to go since Knothole is at least a three days journey from here…"_

_Knuckles frowned, "Well with all due respect future Emperor, we do not _have _three days."_

_A chuckle, "Then I ought to make haste, yes? Emperor, Commanders, I trust that you'll watch over my young servant, Tails."_

_As the Emperor rose from his throne, Sonic quickly rushed up the stairs to shake the elder's hand and hug him, "Young Emperor be safe on your journey."_

_"I will, Unc," he spoke only loud enough so that Gerald heard him._

_"Don't you die out there boy," the elder whispered back harshly as his grip tightened on the younger hedgehog, "Don't you put me through heartache. I still grieve your father, you're supposed to outlive me, you got that?"_

_"Yes Uncle…I will stay alive."_

_"Stay alive boy," the emperor pulled away as he stared at the young prince, "Come back, marry my granddaughter and have beautiful children."_

_ While Prince Sonic was able to maintain a delighted smile in the Emperor's face, he just couldn't see himself with Lady Maria. She was beautiful, drop dead even, and she had a pastry-sweet demeanor and a giggle that rang like chimes._

_But when the Prince thought of his future wife and queen, when he thought of the woman's face he wanted to wake up to everyday, she didn't have long golden quills or crystal blue eyes like those of the fair Maria. _

_She definitely didn't have beautiful, flawless skin or a curvaceous figure. She had carnation pink fur, jade eyes that burned mischievously, and in place of womanly curves and contours, there was a petite, girlish form._

_"Children you say?" Sonic asked._

_"Yes," The Emperor laughed as Sonic's face went a slight shade of rose. Little did the emperor know, that instead of imagining his granddaughter, the prince saw the face of a green-eyed, slim pink hedgehog. _

_Sonic laughed as he pulled away and with one last meaningless, formal bow, he took leave from the courts. Shadow quickly stepped forward, 'Wait, your highness."_

_ If there was something to get the ever elusive, speedy prince to halt in his steps, it was to address him by a stuffy, title. And just as Shadow knew, Sonic all but stopped in his steps and poorly hid his irritation, "May I ask WHAT is the problem, COMMANDER Shadow?"_

_"Emperor, it would be best if you went with Prince Sonic and presented yourself as an envoy for our kingdom," Shadow spoke softly, yet all in the courts heard him._

_"Hmm," The emperor narrowed his eyes, "To cement the irrefutable fact that we shall require assistance from the Knothole Kingdom, I must go. Your words are wise for a man of your age, Commander."_

_Shadow inclined his head, "Much thanks, sire." _

_"Sometimes one must inquire as to why you do not have a chair in my great council?" Gerald smirked._

_"In order to sit in your council," Shadow took a breath, "one must be born of nobility, I believe that disqualifies me, your majesty."_

_Before Gerald could reply, Sonic interjected, "Sire, if we are to make haste, then we must leave now."_

_"Shall the future Emperess Maria being joining you?" Knuckles asked._

_"No, a journey like this will be far too difficult for my beloved granddaughter. Until I return, I shall leave you three warriors in charge of the kingdom, along with the council of Agatha, and Lady Maria."_

_All the Commanders' light up with varying degrees of astonishment. In a flurry of blue capes, Sonic was gone and the Emperor was left with his three Riders. The Emperor narrowed his eyes as his rested his hands beneath his chin._

_"Well, what are you children still doing here?" the Emperor smirked, "You boys have much work to do." _

As Princess Maria and Agatha dealt with the great council and took care of the more legislative aspects, the commanders performed in only the way they knew how. Training and preparation began the next sunrise, as the Commanders—with a renewed vigor—set to the task of training their new troops.

Jet appeared in the green, grassy courtyard where the Green Rider trained his troops. He marched before his platoon, about twenty five percent of them were his old soldiers and the majority was regular civilians.

"To all of you out there," his voice carried in a loud boom, "I'm Jet the Hawk, one of the Emperor's finest! My father was a Lord of a powerful house and I've descend from greatness! I was named the Green Rider when I was sixteen! One-six! I was the Rider of Green because of my great calculation and cunning mind! Also, a green blur was the last thing my foes saw before the fell, hehe."

Knuckles looked at his men, all of them were all on a bent knee as was he, "I am Knuckles the Echidna, the Rider of Blue, I am his majesty's Rider of temperament and patience, of sound mind and unyielding fortitude. My people hail from Angel Island, and we were all raised to be warriors. As warriors our first priority was to protect home, and the people we love. I'm sure we all here in Soleanna can use that motto too."

Shadow stood on a platform as he looked at his soldiers who gathered around him, "I am Shadow the Hedgehog. As you all know, I am the Commander's Red Rider: the Rider of passion, fire, determination and rage. Like many of you here, I was born of common birth. As a child I worked under my father's tutelage as an apprentice carpenter. My mentor, Reuben Redfield stopped in our store one day and said he saw potential in me. While Commander Redfield had a big part in my ascension to a Commander, it was still my own personal work ethic that brought me to where I am. If I can do it, then you can too, with enough work."

"Well, well, well," Jet smirked as he paced before them, "So we've got four days to train you lackeys eh? Well I want to let you know, that if you wanted, fame, and glory…You've come to the right unit. But in order to get to that fame, you've got to learn the basics. Keep up and you just might survive this damn war."

"We've got four days to prepare for the Black Arm's invasion," Knuckles spoke, "We've got a lot to cover, but it is possible that we can make good ground in such a short time. I want everyone to try their best and give it your all."

Shadow looked his soldiers in the eye, " You all know that our time is short to prepare for this war. I needn't remind you of this, but with enough sweat and work, we'll be able to put together a balanced, formidable squad."

"If you're listening to me talk," Jet smirked, "Then you're going to specialize in a projectile."

"We're going to learning how to wield axes, clubs, and hammers in my unit," Knuckles spoke.

"The only weapon you'll need is this," Shadow smirked as he pulled out his black-blade and his men roared with cheers.

"Arrows, spears, boomerangs, shuriken, knives, javelins, slings," Jet smirked, "I can use them all like a pro!"

"Hammers, clubs and axes are slow, but defensively and offensively they are the strongest," Knuckles spoke.

"The sword is the most balanced weapon of them all, the king of all weapons, it's claimed," Shadow said.

"We can attack from the farthest distances and kill!" Jet roared as his men cheered, "We all the lightening of thunder! We will slay foes before they can even reach us!"

"Shields, barricades," Knuckles spoke, his eyes glowing, "They cannot stand up to our might! We mow them all down flat! We crush all opposition with just one swing of our mighty weapons!"

"The sword is the master of all weapons," Shadow spoke softly, "If you can wield a sword properly, it can defeat any weapon that you come against. No matter how strong a foe, or how fast, if you are skilled enough, even the mightiest shall be felled!"

"We soar!" Jet boomed, "We flicker, disappear, dodge, and strike!"

"We preserve," Knuckles replied, "We wait for the perfect time to strike and then we destroy!"

"We master," Shadow said, "We are the balance of power and speed, strength and skill!"

"We…" Jett grinned as he threw his arms wide with a flourish.

"…are," Knuckles stood to his feet.

"The Hero Brigade!"

With a cry Shadow raised his sword to the sky as his men roared, brandishing their weapons just like their leader. The resounding boom of their cheers echoed throughout the Soleanna palace.

* * *

Under Jet's domain, Storm and Wave worked as his lieutenants as they went around helping the soliders. In their group of projectile specialists, Amy and Espio were also within in his green army. Jet had both Renegadas teaching the new recruits about the various use every time of projectiles and having them lead the drills. Espio showed the recruits how to wield shuriken, as Amy knew how to projectile.

Knuckles roved through his drills as he watched Big and Vector explaining the 'berserker' basics to the troops. As Vector explained the ins and outs of the hammer, Big had the troops practice the right form for swinging and wielding the axe. While both Silver and Blaze didn't need weapons to fair well, they hung around due to the atmosphere of strength and brotherhood Knuckles' camp embodied.

Shadow smirked, his arms crossed as he watched La Diabla explain the basics of using a sword. The Commander was slightly interested in the fact that like him, she was a lefty. Maybe it was because they both had the same teacher, who too, was a lefty?

The men were crowded around the renegade leader as they watched her in awe as she performed demonstrations for them.

It seemed that whatever lessons she taught the men, they contained information, practice, and a good amount of laughter and smiles. Several times Shadow had to step in and remind the soldiers they had a war in four days' time; but he usually did so with the faintest of smiles upon his face.

By sundown, the soldiers began leaving their respective training grounds and started heading for the camping ground set up around the palace. Shadow caught sight of Knuckles and the priestess walking towards the castle as Jet was chatting away with his lieutenant.

Someone brushed against him, and when he looked down, he caught sight of shinning aqua eyes. Rouge grinned up at him, "Hey there stranger. You lost?"

"In my own courtyard?" Shadow scoffed, "Please, I've been here since I was eight. I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Uh huh," she grinned at him. She suddenly blinked up at him, "Gosh…"

" 'Gosh' what?" Shadow asked as he held the door open for her, as she gratefully touched his shoulder. The Commander rubbed absently at the spot where she had brushed him with her small fingers.

"Have your eyes…always been that red?" she blushed when she realized how strange her question must have sounded.

Shadow found himself grinning; something that only Rouge—and occasionally Knuckles and Sonic—could accomplish. Women had always complemented him on his uncanny eye color, but when they said it, it meant little to him. When Rouge said it; it meant the world to him.

"Yes," he smirked, "I'm pretty sure I decided to add more color to them today."

Rouge laughed as she rolled her eyes, "Fool."

"Maybe, but at least I am familiar with your eye color."

La Diabla stopped walking and crossed her arms as she elevated an eyebrow, "…Do you want to step outside?"

This time Shadow grinned like he breathed hellfire, "...Are you threatening to kick my ass?"

"Hmph, who's the fool now! If you have to ask…"

"Just say when and where."

"When and where."

"_Ahem_."

Both parties spun to see an amused-looking Agatha glancing between them. Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Lady Agatha?"

"I just wanted to alert you, Commander, that your bedroom is prepared for you, as well as your bath," Agatha's aqua eyes shone happily, "And I would also like to say…never have I seen such needless, coy flirting. The last time I've seen such blatant flirtation was when Commander Redfield was courting his wife, and then the next thing you know, poof! His wife's having a baby."

Before she exited the room, she threw a smirk over her shoulders, one that Rouge thought was too devious for the older woman to know how to do, "Keep up this flirtation, and I'm pretty sure you lot will end up the same way. I can tell you both would make a fine, gorgeous little family."

She winked, and left a ruby-red Rouge and Shadow who looked a little less severe and more uncomfortable. Things only became worse when they both made momentary eye contact and looked away quickly. Wordlessly Shadow and Rouge went opposite directions both with rosy faces.

The two other commanders, Knuckles and Jet had watched the exchange with large grins. They both exchanged a look before they burst out laughing, "Ooh, Shadow and Rogue!"

"My, who knew our Commander Shadow was such a lady's man?"

"Shadow and Rouge sitting in a tree…"

* * *

Day two of training went by in another blur. Yesterday had focused on fitness and today was nothing but sparring. From dawn to dusk, Shadow and Rouge worked the troops of the Red Brigade raw.

Shadow had made it his priority to spar with every one of his soldiers, and as a result the majority of his men wore bruises and left the sparring grounds with swollen noses and black eyes.

While Rouge questioned the brutality of the training, she understood that they had a matter of three days to whip the troops into shape. They had to take a bunch of common citizens and mold them into soldiers in a short time frame.

At dinner, It seemed that Wave had taken it upon herself to join the Renegada females at dinner. The purple swallow yammered on and on about absolutely everything and nothing all at the same time.

Amy arched an eyebrow and grinned as Blaze shook her head; this girl had been lacking some serious female companionship. Sally just looked like she wanted to stab Wave repeatedly. With a deep sigh, Sally scooped her mashed potatoes into her mouth, "Damn, I wish we could shut her up. She's been yacking away this whole damn time."

"Oh she's just is relishing that she has girls she can talk to," Tikal smiled back at the cherry-haired girl.

"Yeah well, could she not relish it so much? Her voice makes my head hurt."

As Wave was busy spewing on about what the Green army had been working on today, Amy turned to Rouge and grinned, "So, how about you and the Commander?"

Rouge nearly spat up her tea, "There's…nothing."

Blue electricity passed through Sally's eyes as she finally became animated, "Nothing my ass! I've seen the way that man stares at you. He wants to eat you alive."

Blaze grinned, "I agree with redhead, his attraction to you isn't even subtle anymore."

Amy's eyes grew wide, "Ooh! Is he going to romance our Rouge? That would be pretty sweet! Maybe something similar to Shakespeare? I love those plays!"

Rouge sighed, burying her face into her hands as the Rengadas continued to speculate about her love life with the Commander Shadow.

"-I won't lie, he is pretty good-looking," Amy replied with a small blush of her face, "He's also very, very strong!"

"He is tall too," Blaze nodded her head, "More importantly he is very intelligent. I think he would be a good match."

"He is a warm soul," Tikal beamed softly, "I think he would make Rouge happy."

"Oh my Chaos!" Sally moaned, "Have you seen all those muscles on him? I'm starting to think I need to find myself a ripped, hard-ass solider now. The benefits are all there."

"But the commander is so serious," Amy pondered.

Rouge finally decided to speak, "…He actually has a sense of humor, just very dry and very sarcastic."

"Yeah that's nice," Sally waved the thought away, "Rouge he's a keeper, I can tell."

"How so?"

A mischievous glint burned in Sally's blue eyes as she grinned hellishly, "I can tell just by looking at a man whether or not he'd be good in the sack. That man, Commander Shadow, _oh Chaos_ I can tell he'd do you right, Ro."

This time Rouge spit up her tea, as Amy burst out laughing and Blaze stared at Sally in horror. Tikal and Rouge both turned stellar shades of red.

Red-faced Rouge glared at her red-headed friend, "Sally! I cannot believe you'd say that-well okay I can, but don't say that!"

Sally raised an eyebrow as she grinned at Rouge, "You haven't denied my claim though. Do you believe I'm right too, Ro?"

"I—I—what—you—"

Wave finally stopped talking and glanced at them all, "What did I just miss? Someone being done right?"

This time Amy's laughter exploded and Rouge merely buried her cherry-red face into her hands. Blaze cut a glare at Sally who didn't look at that apologetic, "See, look what you've done now, Red."

"I'm certainly glad none of the boys heard that," Tikal said softly, sipping her drink.

"What was that I heard about someone being done right?" Knuckles replied, slipping into a seat beside Tikal.

As Sally laughed, Rouge cut her a dirty look, "…I detest you. I bet you're not even a chipmunk."

* * *

In her room that night, Rouge held her hands behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. It was another nerve-wracking night before the eve of battle. The last time this happened some six years ago, her daddy walked right out of their home, through the door with a pain-etched glance upon his face…

…And he never returned.

Three days after the Dark Arm's Cult was defeated, both Rouge and her mother, Carmine were called to the palace. Emperor Gerald had called them personally to apologize about the loss of their husband and father.

At the news of her father's death, Rouge had burst into tears, crying as buried her face into her mother's dress. Her mother looked stunned, as if someone had punched her in the stomach. Then months, a year tops, Carmine grew deathly sick, and Rouge had to watch as her mother slipped away and danced with her father in the heavens.

Rouge narrowed her eyes, '_Someone you love always dies…_'

A knock on the door broke her concentration and Rouge popped up from her bed, "Come on."

In walked the Red Rider, fitted in his normal armor and trailing cape. At the sight of Rouge's warm smile, he closed the door lightly behind himself, "Hmm, who would have ever fancied Las Rengadas and the imperial army ever fighting together under the same flag?"

"Certainly not me," Rouge smirked, laughing softly.

"Hm, me either I suppose."

Shadow sat on the edge of her bed, studying her face, "So tell me, how was the Lady Devil like when she was a girl devil?"

Rouge laughed, "You mean when I was a kid? Hmm, I just remember being a brat."

La Diabla paused as he heard Shadow laugh. His genuine laughter did always have a way of sounding pleasant and smooth, "Is that so?"

"How where you like as a child," Rouge watched as Shadow flopped backwards onto her bed, "I bet you were a cute kid…"

Shadow stared at the ceiling as he rested his arms behind his head, "I was loud, abrasive, obstinate and short-tempered. I used to get into trouble at every turn. I'm sure I had my parents aging prematurely with the stunts I pulled."

Rouge burst out laughing, "You know, somehow I knew you were a bratty kid. I knew it! And now look at you, refined and upstanding. The ugly duckling transformed into a swan."

The commander grunted as he squinted an eye, "…Ugly? Who said anything about being ugly? I may have been a brat, but I was adorable Rouge. Don't you forget that."

The renegade leader grinned, "So touchy. So Shadow, what was the real reason you came here?"

"To take a nap in your bed."

"Oh?"

The Commander closed his eyes, "I wanted to invite you to dinner but something strange happened. As usual when I'm around you, I always forget my plans."

"Why's that," she asked softly, her hand began to softly stroke his head.

Shadow released a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr, and as he spoke his voice had a relaxed lull to it, "It's everything: your eyes, your face, your…presence…Did you know your eyes change colors depending on your emotions? When you're happy or laughing their china blue, but when you're ready to fight, their this…electric green….fascinating."

Rouge blushed; just how much did Shadow notice about her? And just how long did he have to look at her before he came to these conclusions?

As a Renegada her senses were sharp, she could detect if eyes were watching her from meters away, but somehow Shadow was stealthy enough that she hadn't even noticed all of his admiring.

La Diabla bent over him, just until the tips of her hair brushed his face, " You keep an extremely stolid face, but as a commander you feel that you have to. You're not emotionless and cold as you fool others into perceiving you as."

Her hands begin to move on their own accord, slowly and softly tracing a path around his face, "You're rather caring and passionate about your position as a commander, but you feel that since you're not of noble birth, you have to constantly prove yourself to others."

At this Shadow's red eyes snapped open, and had Rouge not been gently holding him down, he would have popped up from the bed.

"You've trained your face to stay blank, even in the best and worst news," Rouge didn't even notice how intensely Shadow stared at her, as she slowly unraveled the mystery of his armor; the armor he used to protect himself from the judgmental eyes of the public, "But your eyes still express your true emotions. Your eyes still smile even if you don't, and when you're mad…Chaos, it's like looking at hellfire. And when you feel passion, there's nothing that can't-"

Her eyes snapped open as she felt the Commander lean forward and lightly press his lips against hers. Shock and delight mingled into a wondrous cocktail, as Rouge felt the cool touch of Shadow's armor pressed against her torso.

She felt her face go cherry as she felt a soft nibble on her bottom lip, and then the commander looked up at her with eyes that seemed so soft, yet hid nothing of his passion. After that brief second, butterflies exploded in her stomach as her heart hammered frantically against her ribcage.

With the softest eyes she had ever seen, Shadow trailed his eyes from her quivering mouth, back up to her blue eyes, "…You must accompany me to dinner. Please, it would do me the utmost pleasure."

* * *

To be continued!


End file.
